The Samurai Warrior of Ulthan
by JAGA03
Summary: Yukimura Sanada the greatest warrior in the land, the hero who died at Osaka is not truly dead. At the end of Osaka all that is left of him is his spear so his loved ones still have hope. What if a certain deity of another world saw him, what if that one wished him to champion his cause and save his people. Follow Yukimura through a strange knew world and a Island called Ulthan!
1. Prologue

**First I want to say a big thankyou to all those who actually took the time to read this, so thanks a lot you guys.**

**Second I wanted to do something like this and also this story is set during the "Defenders of Ulthan" just to let you know.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of it if you read it please I mean seriously do thanks enjoy.**

* * *

Prolouge

The sun setting in the sky the battle of Osaka was almost over.

Yukimura Sanada now walked towards the Tokugawa lines, so many had died to get him here.

Kunoichi, Kai, Kotaro and Koshosho, he had carry on their wish. He had defeated all that had come his way.

Even Ieyasu had tasted defeat, but not before the only opponent that Yukimura would struggle against appeared.

"Brother move, you must let me kill Lord Ieyasu." His white haired older brother looked at him and took a stance.

"I will not allow you to lay your hands on Lord Ieyasu." Yukimura saw that his brother would stand by his words and said "So bit it brother."

His brother now ready to face him said "Come Yukimura."

The two brothers charged each other as Yukimura's Spear met his brother Twin Blades.

And the two of them traded blows for a moment.

His older brother Noboyuki tried to push from the left but found that his younger brother was still a formidable foe despite being fatigued.

He then tried to get another blow striking down but Yukimura raised his spears length and blocked it.

Yukimura then pushed off his brothers blow and the two of them began to circle one another.

The Tokugawa soldiers who were watching this dared not enter the fray for fear of being cut down.

They saw the two brother circling each other and Noboyuki again said "Come Yukimura."

The two of them raised their weapons and began to run circling one another and growing ever closer.

In Yukimura's mind he thought "_I am ready for this I am prepared for what comes next!_"

The two of them slashed at one another as they ran past.

They both stood for what seemed like an eternity but was only a few moments.

Yukimura now collapsed to his knee and his brother saw his chance, he turned around and approached to strike his brother.

Yukimura did not even look back as he lashed out and disarmed his brother who fell to the ground and looked up at him

Yukimura stood over his defeated brother his spear tip pointed at his older brothers chest.

His face was screwed up as he had to deal with killing his brother.

"Yukimura."

His brother said softly as he saw the determination in his siblings eyes.

The sun to his right casting half his face in shadow, Yukimura slowly lowered his spear and turned away from his older brother.

His brother Noboyuki then asked "Yukimura?"

Without facing his brother Yukimura said "It is the duty of the trunk to allow the flower to bloom."

Slowly raising his spear he then said "It is the duty of the flower to bloom and fall to the wind!"

He now turned his head slightly to face his brother before Yukimura and his target were an immense amount of troops.

"Brother your duty is to keep the Sanada blood alive."

Now his spear fully raised he took a step forward and his tone and voice became stronger.

"I will keep alive the Sanada spirit!"

Yukimura then broke out into a run as soon as the words left his mouth a yell upon his lips.

As he did this Noboyuki stood up and tried to grab him but to no avail.

Noboyuki's pupils widened as he yell out to his brother.

"YUKIMURA!"

The last he saw of Yukimura was his red armour being swallowed up into the blue of the Tokugawa hordes.

* * *

Samurai were not supposed to shed tears but a few hours later Noboyuki stood over the spear of his brother, the body was no where in sight.

He began to cry and as he looked up to the sky "I will give my life to protect the flower you bloomed this day."

His body began to tremble with the pain of losing his only brother as he wept.

Slowly his wife walked up to him from the side and held his hand in hers forcing him to look her in the eye.

"All that is left of him is his spear, I believe I still have faith that he is alive, it is up to us to keep the house of Sanada safe until he returns."

She too had tear within her eyes, Noboyuki knew how much she loved and admired her Yukimura, he was like brother to everyone he knew.

He embraced his wife and hugged "We shall both protect the flower that has bloomed this day."

She gave him a nod and let her tears flow from a distance Lord Ieyasu saw them and lowered his head in respect.

"Yukimura, your sacrifice will not be forgotten the way of the warrior will not be lost to our children."

He then looked up to the sky and said "You are the symbol of our age a reminder of what price this peace was bought, you are the Greatest Warrior in the Land!"

* * *

_In another world_

The Island of Ulthan home to the High Elves of the old world.

It was a land under siege from their own or rather those that may have once been like them.

The Witch King Malekith the son of the ancient Elven Hero King Aenarion had long betrayed his race.

His mother the Hag Queen Morathi was among his subordinates, long ago they had tried and almost ruined the High Elven Kingdom.

Be it due to his pride or his mothers influence, Malekith had tried to take the throne of the Phoenix King.

Though he had been burned almost to death he had survived the ritual due to his mother.

In truth he like his father had walked the path and survived be it that he was rejected by Asuryan, the leader of the Elven gods Pantheon.

Ulthan itself would always get a respite from his attacks. But as the times move forward there were less and less of those who knew the ancient secrets.

Ulthan was ruled by the Pheonix King and his consort the Everqueen.

The High Elves must remain vigilant against any attacks from their Dark Elf cousins or Ultahn and the whole old world will have to face disastrous consequences.

They had known that Chaos and its Gods would not leave the world alone.

They above all else knew of that one day they would return and they had to be prepared

The current ruler Finubar the Seafarer and his Everqueen is Alarielle.

These the two co-rulers of the ancient realm had no knowledge as for what was about to begin upon their eastern shores.

A man from another world a champion sent to them for a threat they could not perceive.

Chosen by their own Pantheon to be walk among the ancient race.

Where he was from or why he was chosen, only the Gods knew this and they alone knew what he was truly capable of.

* * *

_Along the cost of Yvresse_

"My lady, it is getting late, we should head back to the villa." A warrior in a tall helm who carried a long leaf blade spear.

His charge was Kyrielle Greenskin, she smiled at him and put on her best pouting expression of innocence.

Her hair was auburn and was woven in long plates held tight to her skull by silver cord that frames her beautiful face.

Her eyes were a shimmering jade, her smile could charm even the hardest heart.

A simple warrior or guard had no chance against her. "Not yet silly" she said in a rather sweet voice mixed with beguiling magic.

"It is in the gloaming that some of the most wondrous plants flower."

The warrior had no answer for this, plants were not his speciality.

"You wouldn't want me to return without something wondrous to present to my father would you?"

The warrior no glanced helplessly at his comrade, pinned like a butterfly by her captivating gaze and knowing that he could not deny her even if he wanted to.

"No my lady" he said in defeat, he could not stand up to her, not when she used magic at any rate.

She knew it was unfair of her to do so to the guards that her father set her.

But she knew she had not lied when she spoke of the beauty of night blooming flowers.

The pearl leafed Torrelain, the singing blooms of the magical Anurion the name of which was her fathers and its creators.

As well as the aromatic Moon Rose.

She picked her way down the cliff top path that lead to the beach, one guard before her and the other behind.

Kyrielle went barefoot, her keen eyes picking out sharp rocks and thorny bushes before they could injure her.

Her long dresses was fashioned from green silk and clung seductively to her slender form.

It fabric woven with looping anthemion patterns. In one hand she carried a delicate cloth.

The other she carried a small knife with a silver blade.

The scent of the filled her senses and she allowed herself to enjoy them for a short time.

She began to slowly admired the beauty of the night flowers.

A thing many would miss for mere ignorance or due to superstition.

She at this moment spotted a group of Moon Roses and walked over to them and took in their smell.

Kyrielle loved the fragrance of the flowers and the sea it had a certain tranquillity to it.

She was in here element and knew that she enjoyed the nights best with the crashing of the waves and the fragrance of night flowers.

The primary reason her father had a villa built here was so that he could look out at the deserted Yvresse rocky coast.

She allowed the moonlight to touch her body and it was to her like the touch of an old friend.

She began to dance down the beach in a display of joy and excitement she could hear everything.

From the crashing of the waves to her light footsteps on the sand.

She could also hear the loud clunks as her guards made trying to catch up with her.

She smiled and gave a short giggle, the speed at which she had sped down the beach must have been too much for them.

Armour of any kind on sand was not a good mix and she knew she would have to wait for them to catch up to her.

To her joy she began to take at least a dozen different plants from the shore.

The smell that they gave her was soothing and all together wonderful.

As the wind blew she could smell all the scent of all the flowers and plants upon the beach.

But then a rather sickening smell worked its way to her, it was the scent of blood, a scent since she nor her guards bled meant someone else was upon this beach.

She turned her head to see that her guards had caught up to her and she asked "Can you smell that, the scent of blood is upon the wind?"

Her expression was no longer playful but her guards did not know how to answer her.

"Perhaps it is a flower my lady and nothing more?"

One of them said, but was really trying to find a reason to why such a scent would be upon the beach.

Kyrielle shook her head "It is true that there are some flowers that carry the scent of blood, but none are native to Ulthan."

"Rather more it is the druchii who have some concoction type of brew that called blood wine that carries a similar scent."

At the mere mention of the wretched word her guards snapped up, their actions became more tense more martial.

Kyrielle sampled the air once more and said "Yes, this is defiantly blood."

But there was something else upon the wind, a scent she had not smelled before.

She made her way down the shoreline towards the smell.

She found herself skipping down the shore line where sand's met the foam of the waves.

Her graceful form left almost no marks as she made her way towards the disturbance.

She stopped as she found it, it was not what she had suspected.

Her keen vision saw a man or to be more precised a human males at the edge of the shore line.

His lay sprawled out on his chest, his head resting on its side.

Kyrielle now caught the scent again of that unfamiliar smell.

As she made her way a little closer she saw that the around the man were small pink flowers that gave off a rather tranquil fragrance.

"There I told you I could smell blood."

She was about to set off once more but her nearest guard said.

"It is a man my lady, don't take another step closer to him."

She reluctantly obliged the warrior and stopped as the two of them took a step in front of her.

She knew that they were only doing their jobs and that this _man_ may still be dangerous.

Nevertheless she advanced behind her two cautious guards, eager to see who it was that had washed up upon Ulthans shore.

As she did this she noticed that the man's face was a different colour than that she knew of.

He wore armor of a sort, his armor was red with a little gold her and their and his clothing white and blue.

She noted that he had a red headband with six golden circles on his head.

"He is alive" she told her guards, they too must have seen his breaths though they were faint.

The guards now barred her path and said "We don't know who he is, he is a human and must be from their Empire.

At this Kyrielle shook her head "I cannot say that is true, his armour bares no resemblance and he does look rather strange for a man.

She could not help but try to sneak a peek at the man, his face was all together different from that of most men she had seen.

"What do you suppose we do with him, we can't leave him here?"

Her guards at this moment turned to face her, she knew that her magic could force them to bring him but she rather not use it _yet_.

"He is a man, a human, it is none of our concern why he is here."

To this Kyrielle said "Could we sleep this night knowing we left anyone to die for no reason other than his birth?"

Her guards gave up, she was also a very good negotiator without magic.

"We will inform your father of him, we cannot take any chances in case he is hostile to us."

She gave them a nod and said "Yes, you do that, in the meantime I could use a hand in transporting him."

Her guards lowered their heads, they may not have liked it but they had to obey her.

As they did this she picked up two of the flowers that had been near the man.

She sniffed them and took in their sweet fragrance.

"What type of land does he come from to have such beautiful flowers."

She now looked at the other flowers and decided to collect all of them.

She was unable to do so due to the fact that there were to many so she moved them away from the reach of the tide.

She now followed her guards as they carried him and said "A man surround by these flowers, he surely can't be wicked."

The only real problem now would be how she could explain to her father why she brought a human into his villa.

She knew her magic could do wonders on the guards, but her father was not warrior no her father was a rather powerful mage.

She recalled information she had learned on a human nation called Kislev, perhaps this man was from there?

She looked down at the flower within her hands "_I wonder what father will say of these?_"

* * *

Yukimura slowly opened his eyes, the light where he was hurt his eyes and he raised his hand to cover them.

Slowly he got up, he was cautious, he did not know where he was, was he dead, was he born again?"

It did not matter, as he rose he noticed that his body had no pain within it.

He could move freely and was not wounded.

He shook his head and ran his hand's across his chest again, there were no wounds at all.

He noticed that he was in some sort of white robe the design he was unable to recognise.

"What form of sorcery is this, I am alive and without wound?"

It was something that bothered him, he knew of only one being that used Sorcery like this.

That was Kotaro Fuma, though he was quite sure Kotaro had vanished after his defeat at Osaka.

"_I am alive because he wishes for the chaos to continue?"_

He now felt that his headband was off and touched his forehead. It was gone, symbol of his clan of his pride and honour was gone!

"My headband!"

* * *

Kyrielle had watched from safety as the man had awakened he looked rather shocked and began to touch his own body.

She assumed that this was due to him searching for a wound that should have been upon his body she heard him say in a strange language.

"Majutsu nodo no yōna katachi de watashi wa ikite iruto kizu nashide gozen, koredesu?"

In her hand she now held his headband she did not really know why she had taken it off him other than to observe it closer.

Like his armour it had the feel of something different like it was not from this world.

She now saw him move his hand to his head and exclaim in that same strange language "Watashi no heddo bando!"

She felt as if the headband in her hand burned her though she was sure no such magic was contained within such a thing.

There was a certain sadness to the movements of this man, like he had faced a great tragedy.

It also did not escape her notice that his words carried almost like a melody. She felt a great deal of pity for him, especially for having taken his headband.

Her father was beside her and he looked down at the item she held in her hand.

"Does that too belong to him?"

She gave her a nod, to which he gave her one back and then gave another to her guards.

She smiled at her father in thanks and slowly began to approach the man.

To her surprise when she left the safety of her fathers wards from behind the wall, he noticed her instantly.

* * *

Yukimura leapt out of the bed he had lay and sat in when he heard the foot falls of another.

He did not know where he was or what this place was.

He saw a young woman, or what at least _appeared_ to be a young woman.

She had fair skin, very fair and her eyes were rather like jades and her hair auburn, to him it appeared to be a slightly reddish brown.

She wore a green dress that clung to her body that from what he could tell was made out of silk.

He noticed that she held and outstretched hand and in it was his headband.

He now looked into her eyes, he could see excitement, eagerness, curiosity but also fear.

Slowly stepped towards her and outstretched his hand and asked "My headband can you please return it to me."

She slowly lowered her hand and allowed the headband to rest in his.

Yukimura then slowly and respectfully took it and put it on.

He then bowed down on his knees and said "I thank you for this whoever you may be."

He did not look up but he did hear a giggle, it was clear that she had no idea what he was saying.

* * *

Yukimura had also taken note that her ears were rather sharp, to a point.

Kyrielle had slowly approached him, so she showed him she meant no harm, he too mimicked her and spoke when he saw her outstretched hand.

"Watashi no heddo bando wa, anata ga watashi ni sore o modoshi nasai koto ga dekimasu?"

Again he spoke in that rather melodious tongue, it was as if he was singing.

Then he dropped down in front of her, she did not know if her was worshiping her or thanking her.

"Watashi wa anata ga kamo shire daredemo kono arigatōgozaimashita."

She gave quiet giggle though she knew that he had heard her.

She too noticed that he very polite and cultured tone, she devised that he must have had a good upbringing.

It must have been clear to her father that she rather enjoyed the fact that this man had dropped to the ground in either worship or thanks to her.

It was clear to the point where he too made an appearance. "I see my daughter that he is trying to thank you place your hand on him so that he may rise and you can finish this."

She did as she was told and the man rose before them and again bowed his head.

He then raised it and with his thumb pointed to his chest.

"Watashi wa Sanada Yukimura."

She did not know why but she felt that he was introducing himself to them.

She gave him a polite blow and said to her father.

"I believe he is trying to say that he is this Sanada Yukimura?"

Her father raised an eyebrow at her and said "When did you grow to learn the language that not even I have heard before?"

He looked at her as if he expected an answer but she had none for him other than faith.

"It is what I believe and I'm going to take a step in good faith for it, don't stop me father."

He just sighed and said "As if I could stop you my child."

She now addressed the man.

"Sanada Yukimura" she said even though she was unable to correctly pronounce it.

She now pointed to herself and said "I am Kyrielle Greenskin."

The man in turn looked at her and pointed to himself and said "Watashi wa Sanada Yukimura."

He then pointed to her which her father found rude and said "Anata ga iru Kyrielle Greenskin."

Kyrielle then shot him a smile and he returned his to her.

They had managed even though they spoke different languages to establish the names of one another.

Her father noticed that they must have been able to understand one another, his daughter smiled happily at this man.

The man's smile was sincere as well, though it had some sadness to it.

She now pointed to her father and said "My father Anurion."

Anurion gave a small nod of his head and the man who called himself Sanada Yukimura gave a deep bow before him.

With not much else to say the two of them left the man to sit in the room provided.

"What do you think father is he _truly _dangerous my guards thought he was?"

To this her father shook his head "No not to us at any rate, though his eyes hold the look of a battle hardened veteran.

He was about to same more when all of a sudden on of the guards gasped and pointed back to the room.

Aunrion turned around to see a sight he thought was impossible!

* * *

Yukimura himself did not know what was happened the two pointed eared host of his had left.

He did not blame them, they did not speak the same language.

He knew because of his brother that both language and culture would split apart people.

Though what happened next was beyond his own understanding as well. His very body erupted in flames.

He did not wince or scream in pain if this was to be his death then he would accept it.

But the flames were neither burning him or spreading from him.

He did not know why but he saw a figure that took the shape of a bird or was it a man he could not tell.

"Mortal you are Yukimura Sanada, keeper of the Sanada spirit."

Yukimura could only nod at this being he had no real idea if he should bow kneel or flee.

"You do not flee at the sight of me, many would in truth this is not me but a part of me."

Yukimura again gave the man a nod and dared to ask "Why am I here, I died at Osaka did I not."

The figure in front of him made no attempt to confirm or deny that.

"I have brought you here for a purpose Yukimura Sanada."

Yukimura at this point felt the sudden urge to kneel and did so.

"You show respect where it is due I am please give me your hand."

Yukimura in turn lifted his right arm up to the figure while he was still kneeling.

He saw that the figure reached out and touched him, he feeling like none other that he had felt surged through his body.

His arm felt it was as if it is on fire yet he did not feel the pain of it.

When the figure removed his hand from his Yukimura found a symbol placed upon his hand.

It had a slight glow to it.

"Rise Yukimura Sanada, rise from the ashes and save my people."

Yukimura in turn rose and stood to meet the god eye to eye.

"I am Asuryan and you will be my herald."

He now began to fade, but Yukimura had so much to ask him. He knew this he was a god after all and said as he left.

"Yukimura Sanada you will rise out of the ashes like the phoenix and the wicked and unjust will perish at the end of your spear."

These words were awfully similar to a friend of his, too close that it could be coincidence.

Yukimura closed his eyes and said "As you wish my lord."

Opening his eyes the flames were gone all of it was except for the symbol on his hand.

A pyramid with phoenix in the centre spreading it's wings, it had a faint glow to it as Yukimura looked at it.

"Asuryan?"

He said the name, he knew he had not heard it before but from the sound of what he said the name carried a lot of respect behind it.

It was now that he noticed that both Aunrion and Kyrielle were looking at him in both shock and awe.

He heard them whisper "Was that not an image of Asuryan!"

Aunrion said this to Kyrielle, Yukimura was yet to figure out who they were to each other.

But that was irrelevant rather what he heard was rather strange though the recent event made it seem like nothing.

Yukimura now looked and Aunrion and frowned "When did you learn the language of the rising sun?"

* * *

_At an Unknown Locations_

A rather beautiful woman was in a rage, the beauty that her body showed only hid the rottenness of her soul.

"I told them to bring the man upon the flower to me, not sink the flower and him!"

Her rage was great and any and all of druchii kin near her cowered away in fear.

"He was in my grasp, in our very hands if not laid out on a golden platter!"

It was clear to any that she was rather furious with the failure of her servants and allies.

She had made sure that all were clear that they were not to fight any elves that they came across they were to only capture this lone man upon his flower.

How hard can it be to capture a single man without trying to kill him.

One of the druchii lords had the audacity to approach her.

Or rather he was forced to because no one else would.

"Lady Moriathi, if I may ask, why is it that you are so angered by this."

She turned and struck down the fool who had said that.

"Asuryan searched for that ones soul and brought him her from another world, if we had got to him first he would have been _our_ puppet!"

None spoke, they did not wish to die this day!

She now kicked over the corpse at her feet and said "The one responsible for this failure and all involved will not get such a quick death!"

All of them fell silent and she called for one of her lesser known Sorceresses.

"You, Bride of Khaine, Elicthi your name was."

The elf in question bowed her head to Moriathi and said "Yes my queen, what do you desire of me."

A wicked smile now came over the Hag Queens face.

"You will need to infiltrate the Isle of Ulthan and find this man."

Elicthi did not question her, she knew better than to.

To try to infiltrate Ulthan itself was a task near impossible, to locate a single indivual would be even harder while trying not to get caught.

"When you find him, use _whatever_ means to bring him to us alive _and_ unbroken."

She knew this meant that she was not to enslave him to her will, she now was able to lift her head as the Hag Queen turned her back to her.

"You may leave now, time is not one your side, return with him or not at all."

She knew what to do and slowly she backed away while still facing the Hag Queen.

Many who saw her murmured to one another, some were jealous of her task, but only the most foolish were.

To her she had just been given a bowl filled with acid and asked to drink every last drop.

It was a death sentence that if she survived she would either be raised up high by the Hag Queen or killed by her because she would be potential threat.

It was the druchii way, to suffer no rival, she knew that hers would be laughing wickedly at her fate if she were to fail.

With this silent resolve she steeled her mind and began to scheme as to how she could enter Ulthan.

* * *

**Okay what did you think of it and no I will not have Yukimura paired with the Everqueen, but I will have him have a good relationship with the High Elf heroes.**

**So what did you think of it, who should I pair him with, no yaoi by the way, just to let you know.**

**Let me know your thoughts in a review but please people no flaming**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay Here is the second Chapter, Yeah that was fast, but hey pre plan this well and you get things done, also no life no job no games ahaha**

**Hope any of you who read this like it, also please Review and let me know what you think, thanks to those who have done so already**

* * *

Chapter One

Malekith sat upon his throne his stare was lock with that of his mothers.

"I take it that the recovery of the _man_ was a failure then."

His voice was dark and alluring, it had many emotions in it, too many to read his mood.

His mother, Moriathi bowed her head and said "It is true had he been recovered he would be here with me."

The Witch King did not move, the silence from him showed his disappointment, now their task had grown much harder.

"What of the elf that you had, have you finished breaking him to your purposes?"

He said this with a rather sickened tone to let her know that he did not approve of what she was doing.

She then replied to her son "He has been released upon their shores, though I believe that the _man's _arrival will over shadow his own."

"I have sent an agent to recover the man, she will succeed after all he is just a man."

"Man or not, he was chosen for a reason, do not underestimate any who Asuryan chooses."

These words from her own son stung her as a reminder who her husband had been and what he had been.

"That may be true, but his _chosen_ have lost their edge and there right to be so when they denied you your birthright!"

The Witch King made no comment at this, he knew what she said was true to a point.

He also knew that if a _man _was chosen, it meant no elf in Ulthan was worthy.

"You seem to have not mentions one detail."

Moriathi did not know what he meant and asked "What do you mean by that my son?"

The Witch King now rose from his throne and said "Asuryan chose a man to be his _chosen_ over his own people, none in Ulthan is worthy of the title Phoenix King!"

Raising one arm he now said "My Kin, prepare for war, preapre to take what is ours by right."

* * *

_Yvresse Aunrion's Villa_

"It, it is simply unheard of, a man being the chosen of Asuryan being a man, but yet it is true I have seen it with my own eyes!"

The Archmage of Saphery now paced up and dow his own halls in disbelief at what he had seen.

"To add to it we can now understand what it is that he is saying, that which we could not before!"

He was not speaking to anyone in particular, it was more a rant to himself about an historic even heretical event.

He had to take action about this, though he was unsure of what to do.

He had tried his own magic on the _man_, but the mark of the Asuryan could not be removed.

He had his guards test the man, he had found that his guards were outmatched.

"To think that a man could be this good, I can see no lie in him when he says he was always like that."

He recalled as he was able to simply disarm and throw both elven warriors across the room with ease.

Then the decision became clear to him, he had to bring this man before Teclis, he alone had the power to determine if this man was truly chosen of Asuryan.

* * *

In the mean time, Yukimura had began to tour the house, curtsy of Kyrielle.

"This is the garden, it contains many plants species that my father and I enjoy studying."

To this Yukimura had nothing to say, he was not one for looking into plants or anything like that.

He could tell that Kyrielle wanted something from him, what he did not know?

His answer came when she showed him a pink flower within her hands, this flower he knew.

"I wanted to ask you, what is this flower called?"

Yukimura smiled and spoke for this first time since she had offered to give him a tour.

"That is the cherry blossom, it is native of my homeland, in fact it can be said to be the symbol of period I am from."

Kyrielle now raised and eyebrow to this and asked him "What do you mean by that?"

"The cherry blossoms at a different season to other flowers, the tree has many flowers, most of which falls and is lost to the wind."

Kyrielle did not need an explanation to what that meant.

She in her mind had to think "_So many people caught up and killed in war with no memory left for them, it is a sad land where he comes from_."

She looked at him and asked "If people where flowers who were the trunks of the trees?"

To this Yukimura smiled as he recalled the memory of his brother.

"The Clan head, he is the one who lays the roots and holds the clan against the winds of time."

Again Kyrielle could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Did you lose many people to such a time?"

He nodded "I lost many friends, but there was no time to stop, we have to continue on with our life."

To Kyrielle, that sounded like such a cruel and horrible thing to say. But she could see the pain in Yukimura's eyes as he said this.

"It is the duty of the trunk to support and allow the flower to bloom, to lay it's roots in deep."

As he said this he turned his back to her she could feel the sorrow dripping off his words.

He then turned to her and said "It is the duty of the flower to bloom the fall to the wind."

There was some kind of poetry to his words, it left bitter-sweet feeling on her.

She looked at him and then it hit her, he was not the trunk of his family or clan, he was the flower.

"You, you were the flower weren't you."

Yukimura closed his eyes and then opened them and said "Yes, yes I was."

It made sense to her now, he was after all surrounded by flowers when she found him on the sea shore.

She now dared to ask him "What was the last memory that you have before you awoke here?"

He looked at her and asked "Do you truly wish to know, for it is not a kind sight."

She gave him a nod and he said "The last thing I can recall is collapsing to the ground with blades beyond my count cutting into my body."

Kyrielle gasped, the way he said it so blankly only added to the truth of it.

"Wait why, how did that happen?"

He shook his head and said "You would not understand, it has to do with the culture we were brought up, it is part of who I am."

She asked no more of him and returned to showing him around her fathers villa.

In the back of her head she had to ask "_Was he chosen due to who he is, did his death impress Asuryan_?"

She shook her head, her magic was not working on him.

No that was not true, it was working but not in the way she wished it to.

She could feel the inner sadness within him, none of which was shown on his face.

"_Why do I sense a great amount of sorrow though he does not show it, is he not allowed to show his pain_."

She watched him as he gazed around in awe at the magical flowers that her father had created.

"Was there no such magic in your world?"

He then looked to her and said "If there was I had no time to find it."

He was looking at the Torrelain, she found it rather nice that he was able to appreciate such things.

She of course had seen how easily that he taken down her two guards.

It had been impressive sight, "_He had caught the blade of the spear inches from his face, to think such a strong individual could appreciate this_."

She recalled his words before about the flower falling on the wind.

"_A Nation that the warriors focus on what they must do over survival, how different is that from us_."

Yukimura now said to her "I do not mean to be rude, but I have no wish to impose on you."

He clenched his fist and said "Allow me to repay you in for your kindness to me in whatever way you see fit."

At this Kyrielle just looked at him, she could not understand why he wished to pay them for their kindness.

"It is no bother really, if you are the chosen of Asuryan or not, it is the duty of my kind to watch over the younger races."

Yukimura shook his head "That may be so, but a samurai cannot leave their debts unpaid, I merely wish to know how I can repay your father and you for the shelter and treatment you have given me."

Kyrielle now saw that it must have been some cultural ritual to pay off ones debts.

"If you wish to I ask that you accompany me to my homeland when I leave as a guard."

Yukimura gave a nod and said "I will do so."

He gave a polite bow and returned to sit down on the bed he had been provided.

The way he sat was strange but seemed rather relaxed all the same.

* * *

_Avelorn Court of the Everqueen_

The Everqueen stood in all her beauty and all her majestic power before he guardian Prince Tyrion.

The avatar of Isha, the living vessel of her power with Ulthan now felt the wind upon her skin.

She had felt the disturbance on the wind, an anomaly that could either herald a new age or the end times.

She now look to Prince Tyrion who was on one knee before her, he could tell she had been disturbed.

"What is it my lady, is there something amiss within Ulthan?"

She now turned her gaze so that his eyes met hers.

"I can feel change, for better or worse, not even I can tell." She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Asuryan, I can feel his involvement he has found a man worthy to be his champion."

Now this did shock the Prince though he did not show it.

"A _man_ my lady, is that true, men are many things, but to be chosen my Asuryan himself?"

She now opened her eyes and smiled at him, it was the same smile a cat gave a mouse before it toyed with it.

"Who are you or I to test Asuryan or that whom he has chosen?"

Prince Tyrion shook his head and dropped his gaze "Forgive me I meant no disrespect my lady."

The smile faded from her face and she spoke again "He will not believe, nor will he declare himself to us."

She had felt the spirit of this _man_ on the wind, he was a good honest, loyal and most of all humble person.

She now turned her back on Prince Tyrion and said "He will not hide though he rather not project himself to others."

Prince Tyrion got the message whoever this man was, he was not one to brag about who he is.

"My Lady, if he is a man then he can be swayed like them?" It was more a question than a statement and she knew it.

"He can be swayed, but he cannot be corrupted, he will either be our saviour or our final legacy."

Both of the two choices held much weight within them, Prince Tyrion was not known to just wait for trouble to find him.

"Allow me to search for him my lady?"

She shook her head, she knew that though Tyrion was not prejudiced against the _lesser_ races, he was not known to be overly found of them.

"No, he will reveal himself to us in time, not by choice but out of pure actions and deeds."

The Prince raised his eyebrow at this but he did not have time to speak for the Everqueen had turned to face him again.

"His ideals, his way of life is not to rule, but to fight and set the example for others."

Tyrion did not know what to make of her last sentence, what did it in fact mean.

Then she spoke words that he had never heard her say before. "_It is the duty of the flower to fall to the wind."_

Prince Tyrion listened to these words and began to ponder their meaning.

He looked to the Everqueen as if she would have some guidance for him, but he found none.

"He will be known to many soon, any _chosen_ of Asuryan can't hide from fate."

* * *

_Yvresse_

Aunrion had been generous enough to allow Yukimura to wander around the outside of his Villa.

It had allowed Yukimura to test his body's reaction time and his fitness.

Aunrion had fashioned him a wooden spear from a tree within his own garden.

He now practised on the falling leaves, slicing them in hald perfectly as they fell to the ground.

Kyrielle who had been watching him noticed that the style and way he held the spear was very different from the way warriors of Ulthan did.

She also noticed that he did not miss a single leaf as it fell to the ground.

"You are very well trained, I would say the Sword masters would have a hard time besting you."

It became clear to her that Yukimura had not noticed her and stopped what he was doing as soon as she spoke.

"How embarrassing, I am still a novice at heart and always learning."

Kyrielle noted that one of his key traits was his humility, he was not boastful about his skill.

Though he had spoke about his pride as a warrior before.

"How can someone have both pride and humility, none I know share the two traits."

Yukimura at this moment shook his head "I have my pride as a warrior as a Samurai, that I will never give in to my enemy."

"To boast about ones ability is not pride rather it is foolish to do so."

She looked at him the asked "Is it not foolish to never give in or retreat."

Yukimura then smiled a grim smile and said "They way of the Samurai lies in death."

It was as if she now saw the vast difference between them, she knew that she had only touch the surface of his culture if at all.

Yet there were so many things she was unable to understand. She knew that he too must feel the same about her culture, if he did he did not show it to her.

"It is still to early to tell you about the role of the Samurai within my culture, at a later date I will tell you."

She then asked "What if you die first."

It was not pleasant thought, but one she knew he would have been prepared for.

She had come to the conclusion that his people paid off their debts so they did not die in debt to another.

"I will have taken steps to make sure it is done once I am dead."

This was able to confirm at least part of her theory about the violent world he came from.

He could no see that the sun was setting in the sky over the inland side of Ulthan.

"In your homeland, you said it was called the land of the rising sun, why is that?"

Yukimura gave a short laugh and said "It is believe that there was nothing but ocean to the east of us that is why."

She stared at him for a full minute before she asked "Is there anything?"

To this Yukimura shook his head "It is not my place to tell you for I myself do not know."

That was true, he did not know if there was any land to the east of his home.

"The sun is setting it would be best if I were to return less your father believe that I have fled."

Kyrielle and said "No silly, this is the best time, the most beautiful flowers come out at night."

Her guards who had kept their distance gave a sigh, where had they heard this before.

Yukimura shook his head and said "I gave my word that I would be back by sun set and that I will."

Now Kyrielle had to admit though she was a little disappointed that she could not show him the true beauty of the night flowers, Yukimura was a man of his word.

"You are a man of your word and no magic could sway you from that."

At this the two guards looked in envy at Yukimura, he was able to resist both her charms and her magic, they could not.

"A man is but his word, I stand by my friends and by the Sanada Spirit."

She was able to sense the sadness in this last sentence, as if he recalled the death of his friends.

Walking slowly back to the Villa, Kyrielle decided to ask "What do you make of me?"

He looked at her and addressed her by her last name.

"Lady Greenskin, you are a kind person to take in a stranger and kinder yet to ask nothing in return, your desire to good is more than any man deserves"

He then closed his eyes and said "If all in my world were like you, many of our wars would not have come to pass."

His praise was so much that she blushed deeply and was only able to say "Thank you" in reply.

She made a mental note that if she asked for a compliment Yukimura would only state the good that he had seen her do.

She also took note of the fact that he did not even mention her appearance to her once.

"You sure know how to compliment a lady, don't you?"

To this Yukimura shook his head and said "I merely say that which I see and I have experienced, flattery is a lie."

Kyrielle noted if that was not his form of flattery what was?

"You like to be honest don't you?"

Yukimura gave her a nod and said "Lies and deceit will only lead you to the path of a dishonourable death."

"_He speaks as if that is the one death that none would wish to have, what type of land raises up people such as himself?_"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of her father.

"Kyrielle, we will depart for Saphery soon."

She smiled at her father and gave him a nod then turned to Yukimura "I shall have your armour brought to you, if you so wish to wear it."

Yukimura gave her a polite bow and said "I will be very grateful to you if you do."

Again she noticed that he did not say anything about the cloths he had been given by them.

"_Does he view his armour as part of his honour?"_

She observed him as he returned to her fathers Villa.

It was as if he was aware of where he foot fell and each step was deliberate.

"_His focus is amazing, though it has it's flaws, to be able to attune ones self like that, he would be the envy of many of our warriors_."

Then she thought back to how easily he had bested her guards, had he been hostile when she found him she knew she would be dead.

"Yukimura Sanada, just how are you able to do, what you do?"

She asked this to him, though she knew he was now out of sight and out of earshot.

* * *

_Of the Eastern Coast of Ulthan_

Elicthi was upon a small ship, disguised to look like that of there cousins sailing to the last known where location of the _man_. =

She was alone, or rather, those upon the ship were not loyal to her.

"_I have no doubt that he must have been found and taken in or killed by those upon the Island._"

That was one of the better scenarios, a worse one would have him on the shifting Isles.

She cursed in her mind as she had been forced to take this task.

"She signaled for the crew to stop then said "I will go alone from her on out."

A wicked smile came upon her lips as the crew were unable to react as she killed every last one of them.

She could see the sun was fading fast and began to steer the ship to shore, the bodies of the crew still aboard it.

She made a mental note to take care of the bodies later so that her presence would go unknown to many.

A few dead durchii bodies would not be looked into to much after the attack in the south.

The one thing she need now most was time, that and a way to corrupt this man so she could bring him back to the Hag Queen.

Though in her rotten heart she had a much more sinister plan than that.

"_Oh yes, I shall bring him back, just in time for you to know that you have have no control over him and that I do!_"

By the time she landed the sun had already set and the coast was deserted.

That was a good sign for her.

"_All I need do is push the ship out to see and then allow it to be taken by the waves_."

As she got out of the vessel she washed away the blood from her tight clothing.

She would have to work her magic to make herself appear like her cousin race.

"_The tide is now coming out if I am able to give the ship a simple push it will drift out to sea_."

She did just that, but not before she cleaned the concealed knives she kept within her sleeves, she knew at some point she would need them.

She also knew that she would need a great deal of charm and seduction to work her way around those without magic.

"_Now I must travel and wait for word of a man in Ulthan_."

"To be forced to make myself look and act like one of them, this is a humiliation that I will not let pass."

Even though the one who had forced her to do this was only second to the Witch King himself she still plotted her revenge.

"Oh I shall indeed make _him_ mine and if he is even half as important as you say, you will know what that means for you!"

She laughed wickedly as she made her way up the coast.

* * *

_Yvresse Aunrion's Villa_

Yukimura had equipped his armour, but at the request of Aunrion he had worn a cloak with a hood over it.

He recalled the words of the Archmage in great detail as to why he should wear it while on the road.

"_Not all of our kind will be willing to accept a man so easily, being with me is enough to cause many pause."_

Yukimura now looked up at the star filled sky and then continued to recall the Archmages words.

"_But I am not above the law and those who are in control may try to kill you, I do apologise in advance for that if they do_."

Yukimura now sighed heavily, though the sun had set, they were now preparing to leave the Villa and go to the Tower of Hoeth as Aunrion had called it.

Yukimura had agreed to be a guard for Kyrielle and so he to was to accompany them.

Now with his hood above his head he made is way to the entrance of the Villa.

Kyrielle was waiting for him there, she had a playful smile on her face.

"Is there a feature about my current attire that amuses you, Lady Greenskin?"

She shook her head and then said "Oh no, it is the adventure, we are taking a _man_ with us to where no _man_ had been before."

Yukimura now turned to see her father who gave a silent nod in response.

"_Yes she is a very excitable child when she wishes to be_."

Yukimura then said "Not to impose on you nor doubt your judgement, but why would you leave by night?"

To this Aunrion answered him "Not many will be watching and we have no real fear of Bandits in Ulthan."

It was a fair statement, Yukimura knew right now he was the reason they were moving at night.

* * *

**So how was it, did you like it what do you think about the way the story is going where it is heading**

**Let me know in a review but please no flaming, I do this for fun that's all**


	3. Chapter 2

**How are you all, well you that read this, how are you, thanks for reading this indulgence fanfic of mine and please review!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Yukimura was among the company of Aunrion, he rode upon one of the steeds that his host had provided.

During the night, he had galloped ahead of the rest of them, thrilled to be upon horseback once more.

The steed was a fine one, Yukimura's time in service to the Takeda had taught him how to ride a horse and how to ride it well.

It became clear to him that Kyrielle and some guards had tried to match pace with him.

But alas they were not part of the famed Takeda cavalry, with the skills and the knowledge past down from Shingen Yukimura's horsemanship was beyond that the most veteran riders.

Yukimura would always double back to his hosts and make sure that they knew he was till there.

It was not that he did not mind it, just that the land itself was rather beautiful and Yukimura liked to view it as long as possible.

Yukimura knew that since the had all been watching him, they would have been able to figure out that he was a rather skilled rather.

But upon his last return to the host he noticed that there was a change of mood.

There pace became rather slow and a sombre mood had set in.

Yukimura did not know it but it was because they were approaching the ruins of an ancient citadel built upon the side of the mountains.

Yukimura did not ask, Kyrielle just looked in the direction of the ruin and Yukimura was able to see why they had slowed.

Yukimura could see that once this citadel had been a place of majesty, it's slender towers, the great mansion, its walls and gateway would have been a sight to behold.

But now, the towers had fallen into ruin, their slender shapes crushed. The mansion still bore the signs of fire as if it had been gutted by the flames.

The walls were shattered with large chunks of it resting in a broken gateway that was now chocked with vines and littered with rubble.

Yukimura could not help but feel dismay at such a place could fall into ruin.

He noticed that the statues that had once stood proud and majestic had fallen.

They would be in anguish at what befell their home.

Yukimura could feel the sorrow, the desperation and the hopelessness of the place seep into his soul.

He felt a single tear trickle down his eye at the sorrowful sight that had once been a place of majesty.

"Lady Greenskin, what is this place, I can feel the sorrow of this place, why was a place such as this left to ruin?"

His answer came from Aunrion who did not seem annoyed that he asked this.

"This was and still is Athel Tamarha, the keep of Lord Moranion and an outpost for Tor Yvresse."

Yukimura could feel the emotion in every word, his sorrow his anguish his anger.

"Who did this to such a place?"

Aunrion did not answer at first but then the words came to him.

"The goblin king did, he and his wretched kin set foot ashore our sacred isle further north of here, a place called Cairn Lotherl."

This was the first time that Yukimura had heard of any enemy of Aunrion and his kin.

"If it would not harm you please tell me about this, don't do so if you do not wish to."

Aunrion gave him a smile, he was grateful that Yukimura had not demanded to know of this.

"Tell you I will, the goblin king landed upon Ulthan and heard by some means unknown to me or any other about Tor Yvresse."

He now looked at Yukimura who rode beside him "His army burned and pillaged all in their path to find it."

"Fields of magical crops unique to Yvresse were trampled under the iron feet of his kind, never to be seen again." "

"Any settlements that were in their war path were razed to the ground all the inhabitants killed."

Yukimura grimaced at the picture that Aunrion was painting for him, it was not one he would have liked to be in.

"On their way south they found Athel Tamarha, they believed that it was Tor Yvresse itself so they assaulted it."

Aunrion at this point steered his mount to the side taken the route that had once been to Athel Tamarha.

"Come, though it brings me sorrow to see a place of my kin reduced to this, you may well require the knowledge you will learn from here."

Yukimura now turned his mount to follow Aunrion and Kyreille followed him.

They passed beneath the broken arch of the gateway riding into the fire blackened courtyard where the ghosts of the goblin kings invasion still lingered.

Yukimura could see it all, the smashed gates and door ways, the broken blades shattered shield and snapped arrows.

All these lay strewn where they had been left in the wake of the goblin kings warpath.

Yukimura could see the wrath of such creatures to destroy such a place they would have truly only desired to destroy.

Yukimura could sense the aftermath of a war forgotten and abandoned.

He turned to Aunrion who said "They knew not what they did." He shook his head as Yukimura began to survey all of the ruin.

"When the goblins came only boys and old men defended the walls of Athel Tamarha."

Yukimura now turned to look the Archmage in the eye, the horror that they must have felt was far greater than anything he had faced.

"I have faced odds that were more than ten to one, but this, this is something that horrifies me."

Aunrion did not take note of this, it was not a comparison either, no he knew that as a warrior Yukimura was commending any who fought to defend this place.

Yukimura at this point dismounted and touched the ground at his feet.

Kyreille wished to ask him what he was doing bet her father to dismounted and raised his hand to silence her.

"It is said that when Lord Moranion saw the goblin horde from his tower, he knew his home doomed."

Yukimura then stood up and was silent for a whole minute.

For the duration of this minute he also shut his eyes.

Aunrion knew what he was doing and when the minute was over he said "You show respect to the dead, that is not something a stranger normally does."

Yukimura in turn shook his head "The path of the warrior is not straight and has many roads, all of them lead to the same place."

He turned to Aunrion who knew what he was implying "It is not only respect but gratitude that one should show the dead."

Yukimura now noticed the smile the Arch Mage gave him. "You are wise for a man Sanada."

Yukimura did not speak he continued to walk through the ruin to see every bit of it.

"Lord Moranion's eldest son was away facing a different enemy, he was leading the armies of Tor Yvresse at the time."

Yukimura gave Aunrion a nod to say that he understood what he was telling him.

Yukimura could not imagine what a goblin looked like but he could see the destruction that this place suffered.

The artefacts relics and heirlooms, tapestries, tomes any treasure of Ulthans people destroyed for the pleasure of those who invaded.

"A palace that had endured for more than two millennia was levelled in a single day by a tribe of mindless barbarians who knew not what they destroyed."

Aunrion said this as little more than a whisper as if he was too pained by the memory of this place to speak freely.

Yukimura felt repulsed that such wanton destruction could occur he had seen death and destruction, but none of it was like this.

This was just destruction for its own sake, no purpose other than the desire to destroy.

Yukimura winced as the feeling of absolute disgust poured over him, for such a place such as this to be made into this, it was almost a sin.

He stood alone taking in the sorrow of the scenery, he could almost hear the noise of battle still lingering in this place.

He snapped out of his illusion when he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

It was Kyreille, "Come now, we should not linger here."

Yukimura gave her a nod and said "It is as if I can feel the battle around, I will leave with you."

Aurion took note for a being with no real magic he was extremely attuned to his surroundings, to the fact where Aunrion swore he could see a reflection of other elves in his eyes.

"I agree with my daughter, we need to leave this place, Tor Yvresse is ahead and we need may need to speak with it's Warden if we are to be granted passage to continue.

Yukimura gave him a nod and mounted his horse and road it out of the ruin.

* * *

He could recall Osaka when he saw that, but that was not simple wanton destruction, that was a man's desire to take the land for his own.

His hood was over his head and he looked like a servant with the cloak over his armour.

Yukimura now did not stray from them, he kept close.

Not out of fear but out of reverence for the land he was treading on.

Kyreille road up beside him, she could see that empathy he held within his eyes when he looked at the ruin of Athel Tamarha.

"You, you have fought a battle against all odds at as well?"

To this Yukimura did not turn to look at her, his mind was back at Osaka Castle, the last home of the Toyotomi.

He could see the endless sea of blue that was the Tokugawa hordes advancing on him and his friends and allies.

He could still taste the scent of the cannons and burning castle in his mouth.

After about a minute he turned to regard her and said "Yes I have, though I know not what has become of _that_ castle."

He now looked to the sky, if there was a heaven, maybe some miracle they had gone there. He knew better than that though.

"I'm sorry, it must be painful for you to recall it."

Kyreille said as she slowly moved away from him, she could feel his pain at the loss of his friends and comrades.

But she could also feel the small sense of satisfaction the flowed off him as well.

"Come now we must not live in the past, it can only hinder the future if we do."

Then he said the words that Mitsunari had said to many "Forward together."

A tear fell from his eye onto the soil as he recalled his dear friend.

"There are some things in this world that are not meant to be forgotten."

She did not know how to answer him so she allowed her pace to slow down so that she was now a whole horse behind him.

Yukimura looked up at the unfamiliar sky, it was going to be dawn soon.

Aunrion said it would be better for them to enter the city at night or in the early morning.

It would not cause as much of a scene.

Yukimura could understand what he meant, kind of, he was still getting use to the fact that the people he was with were not human.

"_I wonder what Lord Mitsunari would have to say."_

Then it came to him "_Baka, why are you thinking what I would do in this situation think for yourself_."

He gave a sigh, yes that was what Mitsunari would say to him.

For a dead person he laid of on the insult, well Yukimura was his friend but that was no reason to speak so freely with him.

Then it came to him, that was all in his head and he gave a little laugh.

When Aunrion looked at him he said "I was just recalling the advice a friend of mine had given me?"

Aunrion raised an eyebrow "What was it that could make you laugh?"

To this Yukimura said "He told me to think for myself, he also called me fool."

Aunrion did not know if he should laugh with Yukimura or question him to why his friend would call him a fool.

"As you have shown us you are quite the warrior, may I ask were did you learn to fight?"

To this Yukimura gave a small laugh and said "I fought from a very young age, but before that my brother and I would train together when we were but children."

He smiled recalling the days he had spent under the cherry blossom.

"He would be rather unhappy that I would always best him."

To this Aunrion asked "Was he your older brother?"

Yukimura gave him a nod and said "Yes, I have only one brother, he chose to protect the Sanada blood, I the Sanada spirit."

Aunrion knew he had said this before but he could not help but feel the pride Yukimura took when he spoke of his family.

"You are proud of your family?"

Yukimura gave him a smile and said "Yes I am, my clan though it was small was able to achieve feats that were the marvel of others."

Aunrion could feel that was no boast, after seeing what the young man was capable of he doubted many could best him.

Yukimura did not name anything he now looked up at the moon and gave a smile as if he had remembered a conversation he had.

"To pack the power of the moon into the barrel of a gun?"

Aunrion looked at him as if he had just lost his sanity but there was a gleam in Yukimura's eyes that told him it was but a jest.

Yukimura now now laid eyes upon the city ahead, it was nothing like any he had seen.

The structure was alien to him, but that did not draw away from the awe of it all.

Aunrion now looked too at Tor Yvresse and stated.

"That is Tor Yvresse, home of Eltharion the Grim, the son of Lord Moranion."

He turned to Yukimura and said "Keep your hood on and your head down until I say so, not all of use are as friendly as my daughter and I."

Yukimura did as he was instructed and fell into line with the guards. Tor Yvresse, was just a short ride away.

* * *

_The Gates of Tor Yvresse_.

They had been stopped at the gate it was daybreak was almost upon them and Aunrion was eager to get through the city before the day was in full swing.

"Halt, state who you are and what business you have at this hour in Tor Yvresse?"

The guard was merely doing his job, but Yukimura noted that Aunrion was not pleased by this.

"I am Aunrion Archmage of Saphery and this is my household, my business is my own, though I do seek an audience with the Warden of this city."

The guard looked a little taken aback and then straightened up and said "Then enter you Lordship, I will convey your request to the Warden

Aunrion gave the elf a smug nod and he goaded his horse in through the gates.

Yukimura did take note that the guards on the inside did eye him a little when he entered.

They did not act, if it was out of respect of fear of Aunrion, Yukimura did not know.

The company of Aunrion came to a halt and the Archmage of Saphery dismounted.

All of his household did the same, Yukimura made sure to stay with the guards, they were loyal to Aunrion and knew their masters wishes.

Yukimura could see that the city looked rather empty, even though it was the early hours of the morning there was something about this place that leaked pain.

"It is as if the city is echoing the death of those who once lived here?"

As he commented this one of the guards, one who he had bested and earned the respect of said.

"A great many died in the war against our foes, our children our few and fewer every year."

Yukimura could feel the sadness of this elf in his words "Why would that be?"

The guard gave him a small smile and said "I am but a soldier, it is not for me to know such things."

Yukimura returned his smile and said "That is true, warriors like ourselves should focus on the battles ahead."

The elf nodded with a smile said "That be true."

In return Yukimura asked "What is your name." To this the guard answered "You may call me Eldeir."

They fastened their horses and continued on by foot until Aunrion came before a rather taller armoured elf.

"What is your business in Tor Yvresse?" It was less like a question and more like an order, Yukimura wondered if Aunrion may snap like he did at the guard.

"I am Aunrion Archmage of Saphery-" he was unable to finish his sentence.

"I know who you are, that is not what I asked."

Yukimura now wondered who this elf was to be so bold to one who Aunrion was.

Then it came to him, this man was not shining and immaculate, but there was something about him, something grim than that of the elves he had seen so far.

That alone told him who this elf was.

"I seek an audience with Eltharion the Grim."

What he said next confirmed what Yukimura had perceived.

"I am Eltharion the Grim, state why you are here and who is that within the hooded cloak?"

Aunrion turned to look at Yukimura and then turned back to face Eltharion.

"Your Lordship, may I ask that I speak to you in a place a little less open."

Eltharion turned and motioned for Aunrion to follower him into the tower. "You may come, but you alone, I take it you have heard upon the winds of magic?"

Aunrion gave the Warden of Tor Yvresse a nod and said "Yes my lord I have, that may be part of the reason that I am here."

Eltharion raised his eyebrow at the Archmage then said "Then indeed you may need some privacy when you speak to me, your household can stay here until we return."

"I am not one for bandying words so speak simply."

With that the two of them entered the tower and vanished from Yukimura's sight.

* * *

Kyreille now found her way to his side and said "You should not worry, my father is well known and well loved by many."

Yukimura looked at her and said "From what I have learned, change is not a thing that is usually welcome."

Kyreille gave him a nod and said "It is a pity that there are no seats here, Yukimura can you tell me more about yourself?"

To that Yukimura just said "What would you wish to know?"

She smiled glad that he was opening to speaking to her about his past.

"I would like to know, what were your friends like?"

"Perhaps I shall tell you of Lord Shingen, my original Lord."

Kyreille asked "What do you mean by original Lord what happened to him?"

Yukimura in turn looked up at the sky and said "Like all men, after a time our life is up and we die."

She detected a certain sadness in his voice, one that meant that he did truly yearn to see this man again.

Eldeir who was still at his side noticed the young elf's fascination with Yukimura.

"Sir, lady Greenskin, would be more able to explain to you about Tor Yvresse than I was."

Yukimura turned to face Eldeir and said "My thanks for reminding me friend."

Kyreille noted that he was rather friendly with this elf, to go out of his way to say _my friend_.

Yukimura turned back and said Kyreille and said "This city, it has seen better days?"

Kyreille gave him a sad nod and said "Indeed it has, to myself and my father we can feel the flows of magic pause within these walls, it is as if it is mourning the loss of life here."

He now looked to the tower and said "I can see why he his called _the grim_, his outlook on life could give Lord Tadakatsu a run for his place."

He dropped this name casually as if it were nothing, Kyreille looked at him a little and asked "Who is that, the one that you just spoke of, forgive me I cannot pronouce his name?"

Yukimura raised his eyebrow and said "Lord Tadakatsu, he was a long time retainer of the Tokugawa and my brother father in-law."

She noted that he spoke of him with a great amount of respect.

"You seem to respect him quite a bit?"

Yukimura gave her a smile and said "Yes that is true, he is everything a warrior should aspire to be, loyal, resolute and unmovable."

She did not know why but from the way that he spoke it was as if he had met this man in battle.

"You speak of him so well, yet for some reason I believe that you were not always on his side?"

Yukimura gave her a nod and said "That is true, the politics of my people are long and troublesome, reason why we fight can be simple or complex if one wishes it."

She did not know why but there was a look within Yukimura's eye that said that this topic would be rather hard for him, so she decided to change the topic.

"Tell me about Shingen, what was it about him that you believe made him worth following."

Yukimura now raised his head to look at the almost daybreak sky and said "Lord Shingen, the Tiger of Kai was a genius in every right, he could predict the flow of battle and the intentions of his enemies."

He looked now by to her and said "A failed ploy on the battlefield means death, but not for him."

"My first battle, he was able to turn things around even though our strategy had failed, though his brother lost his life buying us time."

Kyreille noticed that no matter who she asked him about, it would always end in sadness. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to bring up any painful memories."

Yukimura shook his head "It is alright to grieve for the dead, but let them rest in peace, forward together, that is what one friend taught me."

She could feel a little guilt if not uncertainty in his words, though she did not question him about it.

She had to remind herself that he was mortal as well as human, he was right to have doubts about things.

She then asked to try to change the topic again "Yukimura, what type of life would be the life you desire to live?"

Yukimura now stood up and said "I wish to live my life by my convictions to the end, that is what has kept me on my path, if I unable to do that, then I am without my soul."

She had to admit that was more deep than she expected.

"You do have a point, if we just act out on whims all the time, then we will be manipulated by others."

Yukimura did not truly know what she meant but he gave her a nod, he could see that her father was returning from the tower now.

Yukimura could tell from his stride that it was not entirely good news that he brought with him.

Walking past both guards and his own daughter her went straight to Yukimura.

"He wishes to speak with you."

Yukimura looked at the elf and then looked to the tower, he was a warrior, it was not his place to ask why something like this had been asked.

"Then I shall go to him." Yukimura gave him a polite nod and began to walk to the tower.

Before he got three paces past Aunrion the elf said "He said your words will be what decided if we are to leave this city, be mindful."

* * *

**So how was it, do you think that it is good most of the next chapter will be Yukimura and the Warden of Tor Yvresse**

**Hope you look forward to it and please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**So how have you guys been, well I've been swell finished FF type 0 a few days ago, oh wait you probably want to read the chaper so here it it. Also up to the last book in the Endtimes, well spoilers now will happen as I weave this story into them.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think**

* * *

Chapter Three

Eltharion the Grim truly lived up to his title. Yukimura saw that he was a rather intimidating figure.

Yet Yukimura showed no signs of fear when he approached the Warden of Tor Yvresse.

"It would seem that you are without fear."

The Warden of Tor Yvresse stood taller than Yukimura and stared down the full length of his nose at him.

"Let me ask you this, why do you human travel with the Archmage of Saphery?"

Yukimura looked the grim elf right in the eye and replied "Where I come from, you repay your debts."

The Warden did not look impressed by this, but then again his grim complexion must rarely change at all.

"So you say that you are travelling with him to repay your debt to him, just what was that debt?"

Yukimura replied to him without any hesitation.

"I was found by them washed up on a beach, so they say, they took me in and nursed my body back to health."

The Warden of Tor Yvresse noted that he said _or so they say_.

"So in return you what agree to accompany them to the Loremasters Tower of Hoeth?"

To this Yukimura said "I agreed to go where they went to pay off may debt to them."

Now Eltharion the Grim stared deep into Yukimura's eyes.

After about a minute he said "You have the eyes of a warrior, who has fought many battles, tell me from which land do you hail?"

To this Yukimura replied "I hail from Japan, I Sanada Yukimura am a Samurai and former retainer of the Toyotomi."

Eltharion raised an eyebrow at the word _former_. He now took a step back and said "You said you were a _former_ retainer, why is that?"

To this Yukimura replied calmly "Where I was before I awoke with the villa of Aunrion, my last memory was that of my last actions."

Eltharion knew better than to ask about battle best left untouched so he said "I assume then that your _lord_ died there."

Yukimura gave him a nod, the memories of Osaka flooding back to him, making his own eyes and complex seem more grim than Eltharion.

"Aunrion claimed that you were touched by Asuryan, a vessel of his power, tell me do you believe this?"

Yukimura shook his head and said "I am no scholar, my duty as a Samurai as a warrior is to best my foes in battle, it is not up to me to understand religion, I only accept that which I am given."

Eltharion did not comment on this he just looked at Yukimura and said "You have both the true heart and mind of a warrior."

Yukimura shook his head "That is my aspiration as a member of the Sanada Clan."

Eltharion noted now that Yukimura did not say he had the heart of a warrior.

Looking on him with ever so judging eyes the grim elf said "If you are a warrior prove it to me?"

Yukimura shook his head "I am unarmed and so are you, it is not befitting for us to wrestle like beast."

Now even Eltharion had to admit that there was some worth to those words. Eltharion the Grim stood and glared at the man for a whole minute.

Then the elf finally spoke "Face me in a duel, or I will not allow you to pass Tor Yvresse, I am not one to trust _other worldly men_."

To this Yukimura then closed his eyes and said "If that is the case I will face you in a duel."

Eltharion no stood up and motioned to some unseen servant to bring them both a single sword.

"When I face you in combat I will see who and what you truly are, there will be no quarter given."

An elf had appeared at the side of the Warden of Tor Yvresse and hand him a single refined blade.

Another had done the same for Yukimura and the two of them now stood at the centre of the room ready to clash.

The two of them began to circle on another both looking for an opening, both sizing up the foe that was before them.

Eltharion was the fist to make a move, lunging at Yukimura with his blade, his swords sand through the air on to be parried by the man's own.

There was something off, it was not the way that the man had parried his blow, no.

Eltharion could feel his blade was hot, as if it had just come out of the forge. Then he heard a sound that could not be there, the sound of crackling flames.

Eltharion could hear the burning fire, no more than that, he could smell it.

Along with it came the smell of burning flesh and noise of battle.

The more the Warden of Tor Yvresse stared at the man before him the more he could see his surroundings change.

He could smell the smoke, the blood, the death of the battlefield.

He was in it, he could hear the roar of human cannons and the clashing of steel as a battle raged on.

There was nothing else, it was him and his foe standing within a burning building.

The Warden of Tor Yvresse took note that his foe showed no signs of panic or any emotion at all. His face was clam, to him there must be this and only this.

The two of them no rushed the other at the same time. The clash of their steel rang through the air even as it began to be swallowed by the flames.

Eltharion felt the heat that was within his blade, it pained him to hold his blade.

He knew not what magic was afoot but he did know that it was indeed powerful enough to cast the entire area as another.

He now noticed that his feet were burning, the flames and grown while his eyes were on the man.

The two of them clash yet again, but this time Eltharion was throw back by the man.

"_No this is no man, his strength, it is far from natural_."

Eltharion did not say a word to him, merely got back in stance and braced himself as the man slashed down at him.

With grace the elf dodge the man's blow, only to catch the hilt in his gut and to be kick back, again.

He could the ash as he skidded through it and rose back to his feet.

It was one his armour his arms, his legs his face. He could taste it, smell, it was all to real, it was as if this was no illusion.

There was yet to be any blood spilled, yet Eltharion felt has if he was being bled dry, as if he had no chance and the man before him was just dragging this out.

It was at this point that Eltharion closed his eyes to try to focus and block out all the things that were effecting his senses.

His mistake, he suddenly opened his eyes, yet this time he was now surrounded by flames that were licking his flesh.

The man's blade was coming down upon him, as it did the grim elf thought he could see wings of flame propelling the man forward.

In a desperate bid to counter this the Warden of Tor Yvresse raised his own blade to counter the blow.

As the blades met, one cut right through the other.

Eltharion barely avoided the blow as his sword was cut into, now holding only the handle Eltharion looked upon the clam man in front of him.

"I stand unbowed."

Yukimura said this as he raised his sword and point it at Eltharion "Fear not your defeat was an honourable one."

Eltharion looked about him, he was back in _his_ tower, there was no fire, no ash, no burns upon his body.

The first thing the Warden of Tor Yvresse said was "What was that, the fires, the buildings that I saw around, that magic, it is alien to me?"

To this Yukimura raised his eyebrow "What magic, I have no such talent for illusions, I face my foes straight forward and honourably."

Eltharion took into account that the man was unaware of what had befallen them during their duel, either he was lying or it did not effect him or he was unaware of it entirely.

"I do not break my word, you may pass into the mountains, my rangers will guide you to the tower of Hoeth."

Yukimura felt that they were not a guard but more to watch them as they went "You need not trouble yourself, unless it is no trouble to you."

To this Eltharion got back on his feet and said "Make no mistake, they are not their to guard you, they are there to make sure you are heading where you claim to be."

"Leave now, that which I cannot understand, I do not want in my sister begone before dusk."

To this Yukimura gave a polite bow of his head and left, leaving the grim elf, alone to ponder what he had just seen.

"_Could it truly be that he is the chosen of Asuryan, no he is not, but he was certainly touched by him, of that I have no doubt_."

He recalled the wings that were behind the man, they were not part of him.

Now Eltharion was not one known for superstitions, but he felt that was a sign, that Asuryan was behind man, but not within him.

He withdrew to his own private quarters to ponder the matter some more "_I must prepare for war, is that what Asuryan was telling when he cut my sword_?"

* * *

_In Tor Yvresse_

Aunrion along with his house were all in saddle and were preparing to leave Tor Yvresse.

He now rode up beside Yukimura who again had donned a hood and cloak.

"What was it that the Warden wish to speak to you about?"

To this Yukimura replied "He wished to know what I believed and so I told him, he wished to know how strong my convictions were, so I showed him."

The Archmage got the message, he had fought with Eltharion the Grim. "He said his rangers would guide us to the tower, but only so he knows that we travel to it."

Aunrion gave him a sad nod, he knew that this would be the only case he would give his troops to strangers.

"He does not seem to trust anyone, does he?"

Aunrion was able to hear this though Yukimura said it softly "None of us have given him cause to, he alone stood against the Orks when others did not."

Yukimura gave him a nod and said "It is still a sad thing that, to not trust those who are you allies, it is not a life I would wish to live."

To this Aunrion asked "Have you ever felt betrayed by anyone, don't answer if you do not wish to?"

To this Yukimura replied "Yes I have once, when my brother refused to aid our friend, the one who had come to our aid in our time of need."

"He said that Lord Mitsunari had no chance of victory and that we were going to side with the Tokugawa."

Aunrion did not asked further, the betrayal of kin was the worst kind.

"I told him that I would not cower not abandon my friends in their time of need, Sanada do not cast aside their friends."

He then stopped his horse and looked up to the sun "It would shame the clan if we were to side with the a thief, stealing the dreams of another and passing it off as their own."

Aunrion pulled back and no one spoke to the man until they were outside the city.

Just before that Kyreille spoke softly to her father "Father I desire to speak with him alone, he is open to us, yet you can tell that he has shut off part of himself from all, allow me to try and soothe him."

Her father did not know what she meant by that but he gave her a nod "If you believe that it will help him then do so, but be warned he may not take it well."

The two of them spoke in soft whispers, the type that Yukimura ignored due to the common nature of them.

Plots and secrets were not his thing, no he was a warrior through and through.

Once outside the city they were met by the _rangers_ that Eltharion had spoken of and they guided them through the mountains towards their destination.

* * *

_When Yukimura entered the city_

Elicthi had managed to find a villa abandoned and without a soul within it.

But she could see that pink petals that her target had been here.

She followed the scent upon the winds of magic hoping that they would not have reached the city of Tor Yvresse.

To her dismay, she saw that they had entered it and she was still outside. The city itself looked sad, not dark but sad, it was weak like those who dwelt within it.

She knew then and there that she had to find another way, perhaps some travels to ambush or at least a merchant that she could kill at take the place of.

As if she had prayed a single merchant with two guards appeared, it was as if the gods had answered her prayers.

"_The only question is which ones have done so?_"

They were not near enough to the city for any to see what befell them.

Elicthi was swift and brutal as she was beautiful, sneaking up and cutting down the guards before she had her way with the merchant.

Dragging off their cargo as well as their bodies she bewitched a single steed and slew the others.

Casting an enchantment on herself she donned the cloths of the merchant, after she had washed away the blood and left them to rot.

Now even for a Dark Elf a druchii, Elicthi was a perfect liar, perhaps that is why she was chosen for this task and not any other.

Now upon her bewitched steed and under very heavy and powerful enchantments she approached Tor Yvresse.

She made herself look timid and less threatening so that the guards may be fooled and take pity on her.

She knew news of the druchii attack on the southern lands would have reached them.

The guards who noticed her also noticed that she had no guards of her own and that her steed was a little hurt.

"Halt, state who you are and why do you come to Tor Yvresse."

To this Elicthi answered "I am but a mere lady who just lost her husband and all his cargo, I seek passage to travel out to see my kin in Saphery and mourn my husband's loss.

Her enchantments worked their way on the unsuspecting guards who allowed her entry due to that.

Once inside the city she knew that she had to find them and follow them. It would be no easy task, but if she could get one of the guards she could get in amongst them.

She found them, near the Warden's tower and spoke with the guards who told her they wished to take passage to Saphery.

She asked due to the fact that she was travelling to the same province if she could accompany them.

She used her charms of her mind and wit rather than enchantments to gain over the guard named Eldeir.

She noticed that the hooded one among them must have been a man, no other reason why he would wear a hood.

She knew right now he was so close yet so far away, she could see that he was sitting next to a young mage at least, she must have been the daughter of the Archmage, or so the guards said.

The Archmage himself came out but did not look at her, he went to the hooded man and spoke to him asking him to enter the tower.

Pulling back his hood and entering Elicthi thought she could hear the crackling of flames as he showed his face. It was now once he was gone that she approached the Archmage.

She knew that he would see through her, if she was not very careful, dampening her blood lust she spoke to him.

"Aunrion Archmage of Saphery, I Elicthi humble as that you allow me to travel with you to Saphery."

Aunrion raised his eyebrow he had heard that name before but he was not sure where.

"If I may ask, why is it you wish to travel with me, where are your family, your house?"

She put on her best mournful face and acted out the part of a sorrowful widow.

"My late husband died, he strayed to close to the cliffs and one night he fell, I know not why but he died."

Her eyes dropped to the ground as she forced a lone tear to fall from her face.

"I know not why but many in the house said I should leave, the mother of my husband loathe me and was sure to blame me for his death."

Aunrion could not help but feel a little suspicion about this woman, he could not put his finger on it but there was something about her that was a little off.

He dismissed it for now for as her sorrow and then said "You may, but I will not take you to you home, I am on my way to the Tower of Hoeth and cannot afford to delay."

She gave a polite curtsey and said "My thanks, I will not hinder you, I will leave when the path splits."

Though what she though was "_I nail you to the ground then bleed your daughter dry in front of you, you pathetic waste of magic_!"

She bowed and left giving Aunrion an uneasy feeling about her.

She now stood back with the guards and saw that the man was now coming out from the tower, his face seemed to be in shadow and a fire was behind him.

The flames danced around him, she could feel the heat of them as he approached them.

Turning away she knew that this man must be touched by Asuryan and now she knew where he was headed and he was now almost within arms reach of her.

She knew that she must first get him away from the weak elves and alone she could make him sworn to her.

She could return and give him to the Hag Queen, only for her to be cut down by him.

She only needed him alone with her, after all to her a man was just an ape, an all apes could be seduced if the right steps were taken.

Closing her eyes she could almost feel her victory, but she knew that one slip up and the Loremaster would find and kill her.

Right now time was of the essence she had to get him away from them before they reached the tower, the only question was how?

* * *

_Averlorn_

The Everqueen felt the scales of the winds of magic tip, it was both good and bad, bad because the balance had been broken.

Good because Chaos was not the ones the scale was favouring at this moment.

She paused and looked down at her lover Tyrion who was at her side, she had fallen for his bravery when he had saved her, yet she could feel that somehow her love for him was very wrong.

She felt the fires of another god within Ulthan, but it was not that of the phoenix king.

No, he did not have the fire of Asuryan within him, the wards had protected him from it.

She now looked to her lover Tyrion and felt a sting in her eyes, tears flowed from them as if she was in pain from looking at him.

She closed her eyes but there was no darkness to be found their, no silence no respite.

Now before was the image of Malekith, but to her horror it stood in front of Finubar the current Phoenix King was in shock.

"It gnaws at your heart, doesn't it?"

"To think that the Dragon of Cothique is lauded so highly when in truth he is nothing more than an adolescent getting into fights and bedding your wife."

"Even you the noblest and most worthy of all the princes, even you cannot swallow the shame and accept that failure in your heart."

She in truth was not overly found of Finubar, but what happened next was lost to her.

The entire vision went up in flames and the face of a man was seen.

He was clad in red white and gold and had six coins upon his headband.

Behind him he had a phoenix and she could feel it's fury when he gazed at her.

"You disgust me, to bed another while married to your races ruler, you have no honour and think that you are above all things, I shall show you that you are as mortal as any!"

The man now lunged forth with a spear and it pierced her heart.

Alarielle opened her eyes and cried out in pain, she could feel the flames of the spear even now.

Her lover raced to her side and held her as she fell.

"My lady what has befallen you, who has done this to you."

In a few moments she was able to get back to her feet again and look her lover in the eye.

"It was Asuryan, he is not pleased no he his angered by us being together."

"The one who I spoke of earlier."

Tyrion nodded and said "What has he done this to you, I will kill him for this!" The Everqueen raised her hand and said

"No he has not done this to me, Asuryan was the one."

She now looked up to the sky and said "We must pray that his champion is not as harsh as he, for I know now, that our union must have offended him."

She now turned to him and said "I saw his Finubar's death at the hands of Malekith, he knows about us, no he knows more than he should or at least does when that happens."

Her lover shook his head and said "I, I don't understand, why would Asuryan be angered at us, am I not the blood of Aenarion?"

To this she replied "Was it not the second Everqueen who turned down a son of Aenarion, I have been a fool, resting her in my cradle of power, have I become weak due to this?"

She said no more, she knew that all she could do was pray that the Champion had mercy when he judged the two of them for what they had done.

She could still see his face and the fire that was in his eyes.

She felt afraid, afraid of him, of what he possessed, she was now sure of one single thing.

He was the beginning of the end, there was no other reason that Asuryan would send him to them.

But what troubled her the most was the man himself, she could not tell, was this man their saviour or was he their executioner.

She now turned back to her lover and said "I must make haste, we must now travel forth to greet the champion, the touched of Asuryan."

Tyrion did not know why she wished to see a man, but he did not argue with her, no he could not, not now not ever.

"Where do we ride to my lady?"

Seeing that he was now ready to go with her, she smile, in her heart she feared it may be the last time they travel as lovers.

"To the tower of Hoeth, there we will meet the man, I ask now that you stay your hand, you cannot best him, for now." She knew that he would obey after all, he was in love with her.

* * *

**Okay it is done, what you want to know why hate on the Everqueen, well up yeah spoilers as you read, but if there is one thing I hate it's cheating, sure she can do who she wants, but serioulsy she and Tyrion fooled many into believe thier child was Finubar's. So yeah hate on the Everqueen, I cannot stand her holyer than thou atittude at times.**

**Sorry really needed to get that out of my system, also yeah I do not like her or Tyrion due to that, Teclis is still an alright guy up till a point, But only so far.**

**Okay hope you liked it and please review and let me know what you think of it, no flaming though.**


	5. Chapter 4

**So good day, how are we all, I'd like a few moments of your time if you don't mind to say that I did have this chapter done and dusted a week ago plus but was a little too caught up in my actual warhammer and Samurai warriors so edit it and post it. Sorry about that by the way.**

**Okay I do ask that if you do read this chapter and enjoy it please review also review the other chapters it helps it really does, though no flaming, I do this as a hobby and have no real intent to become a professional writer.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Yukimura had noticed that the group numbered one extra since they left the city, he did not judge her nor ask her who she was.

Who she was and why she was here was no concern of his, though she did seem different to those around her, darker hair, pale skin.

The small glances he got of her eyes told him little, other than she had seen a lot more than those she was with.

Eltharion was true to his word and his rangers had appeared to guide them through the mountain passes.

They were silent and did not speak to them at all. Yukimura had figured as much, he did not expect the soldiers of one titled _the grim_ to have talkative servants.

The lady Elicthi seemed to be on edge because of them, Yukimura did not ask why, he was more interested in the landscape before them.

The land itself was far more beautiful than his home, though it did like the cherry blossom.

It was during one of his gazes that Kyreille road up beside him. "Yukimura, may I ask something of you?"

Yukimura looked her in the eye and said gently "Why of course, feel free to ask me anything you wish."

She looked at him then asked "When you returned from your audience with the Warden of Tor Yvresse, you seemed troubled?"

He now looked to the sky and said "When I bested him, he said that he was in some illusion, upon a battlefield, as if some magic had swayed his mind."

Kyreille did not know why that troubled him so she asked "That troubles you why?"

To this Yukimura shook his head "You are not a warrior, more to the point you are not a samurai, you would not understand."

At this she looked taken aback, she knew that he did not mean to be rude, but the way he said it could be taken as such.

She now looked at him as if asking him to help her understand, he knew that he would have to oblige her.

With a sigh he said "Illusions, if won due to the fact that my foe saw something that was not there, it is not a real victory nor is it honourable."

He now looked to the ground and said "To be knowingly do such a thing is wicked, to not know it yet still do it is no better."

Now she knew it, why he seemed so grim, it was not what the Warden of Tor Yvresse had done, no it was what he had said.

Before she could say a word he said "I do not believe that _elf_ lies, if that is what you would suggest."

She was a little shocked at how predictable she was to him.

He now looked to the sky again and said "One day I wish to face him on equal terms with no sorcery within the battle."

He spoke no more just rode in silence, Elitchi who had been listening in on the two of them heard this.

She now felt that there was a little complication in all her plans, the rangers she did not expect to see.

"_Curses, I shall have to leave them then try to seize my chance later."_

She knew it would have to wait till after he emerged from the tower of Hoeth.

"_If I were to stray to close I would just be dead meat, I am no match for the Loremasters._"

She cursed at her weakness and at the fools who had failed to capture him.

She did not give up though, she knew she had to return with him or not at all.

* * *

_Tower of Hoeth_

Teclis had no idea that his brother was arriving and he could see that he was not alone.

In fact the Everqueen his lover was with him.

Now Teclis did not approve of his brothers _hobby _or more like _her hobby_ but he knew better than to voice his concern.

Moving to the entrance of the tower he and the Loremasters prepared to greet them.

All of them bowed before the Everqueen, Teclis was the first to rise "Welcome to the tower of Hoeth, Alarielle handmaiden of Isha, Prince Tyrion."

Teclis gave a polite nod to his brother and then asked "What brings you to the Tower of Hoeth?"

To this Alarielle answered "We are here to greet a guest that will be arriving soon, we came with haste to make it here before him."

Teclis was not sure he had heard her right "We are expecting guest?"

His brother now answered before the Everqueen "If she says so the it is true, brother."

Teclis gave his twin a nod then turned back to the Everqueen and asked "Whom is it that you're expecting my lady?"

To this in a rather grim voice she said "It is the champion of Asuryan, he is the one."

There were murmurs among the Loremasters of Hoeth, they had no idea such a person was present or that anyone had been chosen by Asuryan.

Teclis looked to his brother then back to the Alarielle and said "The Phoenix King, I was unaware that he was arriving here?"

To this Alarielle shook her head and said "No not the Phoenix King, the champion of Asuryan, he has been chosen for what purpose, even I do not know."

Now there were a lot of whispers going around and many eyes now glanced at Tyrion and Alarielle.

Teclis finally spoke "If he is not Finubar, then who is?"

To this the Everqueen closed her eyes and said "He is a man from another world."

Now this, this was something only she could say and not be laughed at or mocked openly.

She could see the distrust in their eyes, a man, for them it is not possible.

No for them it was impossible that there God had chosen an ape.

"Doubt it if you wish, more if it pleases you, but know that no matter what you do, it will not change what he is."

All of them fell silent at this and Teclis looked to his twin and said in a low voice "Brother, is something wrong, she does not look pleased with this news?"

He said no more as her gaze fell on him and she spoke gently "We will need to prepare, now that we are here, it would not bode well for us if he is mistreated."

All in attendance bowed to her and said "If it is your wish, Everqueen then we will see to it."

She gave them a polite nod, she knew it must be hard for them to accept that Asuryan and chosen a human.

She did not know why he had done so, was it out of spite for the last Phoenix Kings cheating his ritual. She could not tell, but what she knew she must do was stand and meet this man.

It would not bode well for any if the Everqueen ran from a man, yet alone the touched of Asuryan.

* * *

_With Yukimura_

Upon the sight of the Tower of Hoeth, Aunrion and Kyreille rode with excitement.

It was clear to all who saw them that they were different from when they were in Yvresse.

Here they were more alive more energetic. "_It would seem that the guest, Elitchi has left us_."

Yukimura was one of few who had noticed this. It was not up to him to ask where she went, he was just doing what he was asked to repay his debt to Aunrion.

"_The tower it is a sight to behold, I do not know if there are any in Japan that can match it?_"

The thought of his home saddened him a little, but he was able to shrug it off, the land from which he had come, was no longer a home to him, Osaka had proved that.

Kyreille now rode up beside him and said "Is it not a sight of awe, tell me have you ever seen any like it in your world?"

She was not bragging though it could come off like that, she was just caught up in the excitement of returning home.

Yukimura shook his head "No, I have not, in Japan, we do not, no single lord had the resources or time to build a Tower to that scale."

She noticed that he spoke only in past tense about his home.

"You said _had_ rather than _has_, do you believe your world to have changed so much?"

To this Yukimura gave her a nod and said "The era of war, the one I was born into is over, my defeat at Osaka was the last page in the chapter of war."

"The land is now unified with no disputes in power under the Tokugawa, so it is my belief, that if they wished to they now could build more than they could before."

She notice now that his words were not bitter, but were sad to a point "It is easier to build such things when you need not worry about your neighbour marching in and killing you."

His last words were all that she needed to get a clear picture of what his home was like.

She recalled the little that he had said about it and she knew it was she said next must be true.

"A land where war happens at the drop of the what, for what reason greed, jealousy, hatred, what type of land is that."

The reply that came next was not what she expect "One where honour must come before reason to all those who desire to live the path that they truly wish to follow."

He now turned to her and said "I was born a warrior in a chaotic time, I can't choose when I was born, but I can choose what I do with the life that I lead, a very dear friend told me that before he died."

He fell silent and spoke to her no more for now. In turn she returned to her fathers side at the head of the procession.

Aunrion could see that his daughter had been troubled by what she had just been told.

"Try not to think to hard on it, the world he came from is very different to our own, his train of thought is the way it is because of the times he lived in."

He now looked at the ever closer tower of Hoeth.

"We are all the same in one regard, none of us can claim to be immune to time, even us Asur feel it though much less than men."

She gave her father he beautiful smile and said "Thank you father, your words have settled my spirit."

To this her father said "What type of father would I be if I did not, I saw that you were troubled so I did my duty by you."

They both gave short laugh and then looked back to Yukimura who had his ever peaceful come determined look in his eye.

"You see his eyes my dear, they are the eyes of a man who has faced many evils."

He now turned to the Tower of Hoeth "If you look more carefully you can see that his eyes hold no corruption, much like the home of the Tower of Hoeth."

The two of them gave a slight laugh at the comparison, but they could not argue with it.

As they neared the tower Yukimura thought to himself "_Is that the trunk of Ulthan, or does the trunk reside in there_?"

He had a feeling, call it a sixth sense that made him feel that he was going to meet someone who was a powerful warrior in there.

"_I wonder, is the trunk a warrior or more like my brother, it is hard to tell, each Clan's trunk was unique in there own way_."

This was true each clan head was different, they had to be to lead the Clan.

"_If there is a trunk, does Ulthan have a flower that blooms and falls to the wind_."

The thought of meeting one like himself picked up the dull mood he had been since he defeat Eltharion the Grim."

_Eltharion the Grim, he is a trunk, a trunk that has seen many flowers fall._"

His mind drifted back to his brother and his parting words to him.

If Eltharion the Grim had indeed seen many flowers fall, the flowers from his families trunk, it would be no wonder that he was called _the Grim_.

He now looked to the tower and thought he saw a formation over in place around the tower.

He now turned to Aunrion and asked "Is that normal, for so many guards to be at the tower, tactically shouldn't they be inside it?"

To this Aunrion who too had seen this shook his head and said "Yes, that is unit of my kin, though why are they here, they should be in Avelorn with the-!"

His answer must have come to him for he now looked to Yukimura and said "It would seem that I was not the only one to notice the presence that lies upon you."

Yukimura did not fully understand what it was that the Archmage of Saphery was telling him.

To this his daughter now spoke, in a hushed voice filled with reverence "I did not believe that I would see the Everqueen up close."

All the elves about Yukimura seemed to be either afraid or confused as well as one emotion that Yukimura could not quite pick up.

"Wait, who is this _Everqueen_ that you speak of?"

To this Aunrion bowed his head and said "The co ruler of Ulthan along with the Phoenix King, she is the Avatar of Isha and the most powerful one of us."

To this Yukimura narrowed his eyes and asked "Wait, why is she here, if she is the ruler, does she not have the responsibilities of a ruler?"

As they drew ever closer to the tower Aunrion said "That she does, though what all of them are, I do not know."

He now road beside Yukimura and said "Take of your hood, if she is here, that means she knows that you're a man."

Yukimura did as he was asked, but he could not help but feel a little uneasy.

"_What is this feeling, it is not fear, no I know what fear is_."

He closed his eyes and emptied his body of any emotion, in an attempt to find the source of turmoil in his body.

It was not fear that he felt, but anxiety, to him it was like waiting for that moment in battle, the one where you know you can turn the tide to your favour.

Now that he knew what it was that he was feeling there was only one thing left for him to ask himself.

"_Why do I feel this way_?"

* * *

_The Tower of Hoeth_

The Everqueen and seen them arrive all of the, from the guards to the Archmage and his daughter along with the _man_.

All of them had bowed before her, though she did not ask them too.

She could feel the dissent within Tyrion as he looked at the man, no doubt he wished to best this man and be done with it.

"Welcome to the Tower of Hoeth, Archmage Aunrion, Kyreille, your household and you man from beyond our world."

Her words were soft and gentle, yet there was a power to them that none could describe.

She now looked to the Archmage who lowered his head in reverence to her as she spoke to him.

"Aunrion, your effort to bring him here is appreciated, you have my thanks for your course of action."

In reply to this Aunrion said "You say to much your grace, I only did as I believed I should."

She smiled at him, her powers washing over their minds and seeing all they had done.

"Kyreille, you have my thanks for find him, as well as nursing him back to health."

"I fear that if it were not for you, he would not be here now."

Kyreille too had her head lowered and replied when the Everqueen paused for her to "Your grace, I only acted as any Asur should."

At these words Tyrion scoffed, but the Everqueen ignored both him and his comment.

It was the only way she could tell Tyrion at this point she did not care for his thoughts on the matter.

She now came before Yukimura who to had his head bowed to her, she smiled as she brushed the tip of his mind.

What she saw pleased her, he was a kind and good man, who lived by his beliefs and stood by his friends.

But then the smile left her face as in his memory one who had been travelling among them was a Druchii.

She knew she would have to inform them of this later for now she asked "Look at me please, tell me your name?"

To this the man raised his head to make eye contact with her. In that moment where their eyes met, all else seemed to vanish.

She was no longer at the Tower of Hoeth, no she was in a land far from Ulthan.

She could see the man before her, but he was not facing her any more.

No he had his back to her.

Right beside her was another man with white hair, she could tell that the two of them had just fought.

Before her she saw a vast army of men wearing blue armour, sun was setting, it was late in the day and the brow haired man's breaths were heavy.

Without facing the white haired man the brown haired one spoke "It is the duty of the trunk to allow the flower to bloom."

Slowly raising his spear he then said "It is the duty of the flower to bloom and fall to the wind!"

He turned his head to look back slightly at his broth and nod before he turned to face the enemy army.

"Brother your duty is to keep the Sanada blood alive."

Now his spear fully raised he took a step forward and his tone and voice became stronger.

"I will keep alive the Sanada spirit!"

The brown haired man broke out into a run as soon as the words left his mouth with a yell upon his lips.

As he did this the white haired man stood up and tried to grab him but to no avail.

She could see the horror in the white haired brothers eyes as pupils widened as he yell out to his brother.

"YUKIMURA!"

As soon as that yell faded she was back at the tower, the man before her was the same one who had charged into the army, he was Yukimura and the other name was Sanada.

She closed her eyes and wept a single tear before saying "Yukimura Sanada, your soul is truly pure of any corruption."

Now none could understand why she said that above all things.

"You're a good man, better than even some of my kin, to stand against unbeatable odds, all for your friends and the world you believe in."

These words almost enraged Tyrion of was about to voice his objection, but a sharp glare from the Everqueen silenced him.

Now taking the personality of Alarielle she said "Be it known to you, that there was Druchii in your company, she has left for now."

She now turned to look at the man named Yukimura "Though it pains me to say so, one of us here does not believe that you are a friend nor champion of Asuryan."

She now turned to Tyrion and said "I ask that you best him to prove that you are a friend, so all those who doubt need not any longer.

To this Yukimura shook his head and spoke "I will not fight, not to prove myself to you or to amuse your kin."

She had a feeling that he would say this, he was a warrior, but he was also a lord, needless battles was to be avoided.

But the one thing she did not plan on was Tyrion's reaction, she had not been able to factor in how much he loved her, nor how he would take offence to what was just said.

He now drew his sword as he said "You insolent ape, you will pay for your rudeness with your life!"

With these words he charge Yukimura, before the Everqueen could move to block his path, before Teclis could stop him with a spell.

Before Aunrion could cast his own spells, before Kyreille could pull her new friend out of harms way.

The sword landed with a crash cutting down the man as he stood there.

He now fell as his blood spraying out upon all those around him.

But he did not hit the ground now, either through some magic or strength of will his legs did not give in he now stood back up straight and looked Tyrion in the eyes.

He then spoke out as flames wrapped around his body and began to heal his wound.

"You would attack one who does not fight back."

"If I have done you wrong by refusing to fight you, that is your own fault for desiring to fight in needless combat."

He now turned to face Aunrion and gave a polite bow "Aunrion I thank you for all that you have done for me, but I have accompanied you here and my debt is repaid."

He then turned to face Kyreille and said "You too, have my thanks for all that you have done for me, I enjoyed our time as friends."

He now turned and began to walk away from them all. Alarielle called out to him "Where are you going, why are you leaving us."

To this Yukimura stopped and turned his head slightly "I have never been attack by anyone outside of war."

He turned his head back to face the road in front of him "I have no desire to mix with people who do so."

Unarmed he made his way away from the Tower of Hoeth, none moved to stop him, his actions then and their proved to them that he was touched my Asuryan.

Teclis was the first to react and he now looked to his twin and shook his head "I hope that you are satisfied with your results brother, now we know that the champion of Asuryan has no desire to help us."

Tyrion had to admit, he was still a little shocked at what had just happened, he had let his blood lust get the better of him.

It was now that the Everqueen turned away from Tyrion, she did not even look at him.

She now looked out at the sea and said "There is a Druchii out there, seeking to corrupt him, they too must know of who he is."

She now turned to Teclis and said "I believe that Ulthan shall come under attack once more."

She now turned to Aunrion and Kyreille "The only road he knows leads to Tor Yvresse but I ask that you two accompany me to Averlorn."

The two of them bowed their heads to her and replied "Yes your grace."

She now looked to the Loremaster of Hoeth and said "I ask that you send out a message to all the kingdoms, to prepare for war."

She finally turned to Tyrion but when she spoke any love or emotion was void from voice "You will go to Lothern, to support the Phoenix King."

He could feel the coldness of her words, all action he had done to impress her were gone.

No he had fate in his hands and he had fumbled it, he knew that she may never look at him tenderly again.

* * *

_With Yukimura_

Yukimura had calmly left the elves, he had once again donned his hood and began to walk on the road.

It was now that the rangers of Tor Yvresse, who had been shadowing them at a distance approached him.

Yukimura could tell that their intent was not hostile, unlike those back at the tower, they did not hide their intent, just their actions.

"What do you want of me?"

To this one without a helmet and black neck long hair approached him and said "It is my lord's request that if the meeting at the Tower of Hoeth went ill, that you return with us to Tor Yvresse."

To this Yukimura narrowed his eyes and then asked "For what purpose did he ask you to do this?"

To this the ranger captain replied "Our lord knows that Ulthan is about to be besieged, when he met you he felt that he could trust you."

To this Yukimura remarked "A feeling that he has not felt in a long time I take it?"

The Ranger captain gave him a nod and said "We will not force you though we are to follow you and keep others from harming you if you refuse."

Yukimura closed his eyes and let out a deep breath then spoke "I will go with you to see your lord, though I cannot promise the outcome of our meeting."

To this the Ranger captain gave a polite bow of his head and said "I ask nothing more."

* * *

**So how was it, I read the endtimes series also, and yeah the Tyrion early on is a total dick, so are a lot of other guys, but he really fucked up and said some shit to the dwarves who you know where doing their best to save the everchild.**

**Okay with that out of my system I think I can update this story every two to three weeks, what I only write this when it strikes my fancy or when I lose a real game of warhammer and think "_What could I do with Yukimura on the board_?"**

**Please review and let me know what you think no flaming and until next here is a quote of the original Samurai warriors Yukimura.**

**"The world will witness the might of the Sanada Clan!"**


	6. Chapter 5

**So how are well all, here you go another chapter of Samurai warrior of Ulthan alert End Time Spoilers but with AGE OF SIGMAR out who cares anymore.**

**Also please review and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

Chapter Five

_In Tor Yvresse_

Yukimura now stood before the Warden of Tor Yvresse once more, but this time the tower seemed to be a little less hostile at his presence.

He had just explained to the Eltharion, what had occurred at the Tower of Hoeth.

The grim elf sighed when he heard of Tyrion's actions, though he did not seem to be surprised at it.

"It would seem that Tyrion let his lust control him."

Eltharion shook his head and closed his eyes, Yukimura could tell he did not approve.

The Warden of Tor Yvresse now stood up from his seat and approached Yukimura.

"You must still wonder why I have asked that you return here." In response to this Yukimura gave him a nod.

The Prince continued "Would I be wrong to assume that you have no wish to linger with me kind?"

To this Yukimura shook his head and spoke softly though his words did carry much power "It is not so, I merely do not wish to be involved with those selective few in that assembly, I could feel their emotions towards me most were not welcoming."

The grim elf was able to acknowledge this and then said to him "If you may I would ask that you serve with me for a while?"

Images flashed in Yukimura's mind of Lord Shingen Takeda, of the master of the Takeda cavalry before they were made obsolete.

He did not show any paused when he asked "Why is it that you ask me."

To this Eltharion answered in the most brutally honest way any could "I ask you because I can see that you are a capable warrior and one who will not let politics get in the way of what is right."

Yukimura had to admit that was true, he did not care for that, he stood beside Mitsunari despite any political problems, he also had sided with the Toyotomi at Osaka.

In short he did not care for the court and only for the battlefield, he was a warrior of the Sanada Clan after all.

"That may be, but why is it that I should serve you."

To this Eltharion replied again with no deception in voice or in his intent.

"I cannot and will not, you are free to do as you wish, I cannot see you as my enemy." From an elf who distrusted any outsider even of his own race this was high praise indeed.

To this Yukimura gave him a polite traditional bow and said "Your words are honest and true, I will serve you until you wish me to no more."

Eltharion could see that it must have been a form of tradition for him to bow in such a way.

Offering the man a hand up Eltharion said "I ask that you serve as my arrow and go where I cannot."

To this Yukimura gave him a nod as he took the hand offered and rose to his feet.

"Then may I ask what it is that you wish me to do?"

Letting go of his hand Eltharion gave him a nod and said "The winds of magic tell of an army advancing on Lothern, I shall take some troops to assist the Pheonix King."

To this Yukimura knew that the paused was meant for him to ask "Where is it that you wish that I go."

Eltharion closed his eyes and said "To Ellyrion, the land of the riders, I have what is called a hunch that the enemy will fall hard against that land."

Yukimura gave him a nod and did not question the grim elf once "When do I leave."

To this Eltharion said "You may have the rest of this day to rest and get outfitted, but I ask that you leave no later than dawn tomorrow."

Yukimura gave him a nod and said "Is my war gear lacking, that you ask me to do so?"

Eltharion shook his head "I merely ask that you get yourself a weapon that _you_ favour, I do request though that you take the cloaks and hoods that my rangers wear."

Yukimura did not ask why he asked this, it was clear that none would question him if he donned the cloak of the rangers of Tor Yvresse.

"Am I to leave alone or am I to be accompanied?"

To this The Warden of Tor Yvresse gave a nod and said "I would not send you alone, not that I doubt your skill, but I doubt my fellow princes would welcome you alone."

Yukimura gave a polite bow and left, he knew that he would have to find where this _Ellyrion_ was.

As he left Eltharion said very softly "_He may well hold the fate of Ulthan, if not this world in his hands, yet I feel as if I can trust him not to fumble it_."

* * *

_Averlorn Court of the Everqueen_

The Everqueen felt a change in the winds of magic, she looked up at the stars through the trees, but what she saw was a vision, one of the future.

But this one made so little sense, the answer to it was far from even her.

It was one that could not be, yet it was, one that defied all that she knew had had known about herself and about her enemy.

_Malekith stood before her, but he was not hostile, no there was no hostility from him at all._

_She felt that she must have already been defeated or perhaps he had?_

_Looking around she a man who seemed to be more than just a man._

_He called out to her, looking up saw that a large amount of rocks were about to fall upon her._

_It was at this moment when the rocks where about to make contact with her was she flung into the arms of Tyrion._

_Looking back she saw the Witch King disappear into shadow as the rocks fell on top of him._

Then it all went black and she was gazing at the stars once more, she placed a hand to her heart, unable to make sense of what she had just seen.

Had _Malekith_ of all people saved her from certain doom, what was it that had caused him to do so, where was that place in darkness.

She now looked to Aunrion who she had asked to accompany her to her home.

He looked at her and asked "Your grace, you seemed troubled, more so than before."

In her mind the two of her, Alarielle and the _true_ Everqueen debated if they should tell the Archmage of this vision.

Alarielle won and they knew that they would have to tell Aunrion together.

"I just saw a vision, of myself in the future."

She turned to the Archmage "I saw the end of our world, of all things."

The Archmage was taken aback by this and asked "My grace, you saw, the end times, what happened, tell me if you wish to."

He knew when to be respectful, now was one of those times.

"I saw myself with Tyrion in darkness, their was a man, he seemed to be our ally and then their was _Malekith_."

She said the name with an uncertain tone to it, she herself did not know what to make of the vision.

To this Aunrion asked "My grace, was he, was he trying to kill you and Prince Tyrion?"

She shook her head and said "No, I could feel no hostility from him, what has caused me confusion is that when I was in peril, it was _he_ who rushed to my aid and cast me out of harms way."

Aunrion took a step back he did not know what to make of it, it was as if it was a tale made by a child where all of them could get along.

"Your grace then what happened "I did not see, he disappear with what I thought was a smile upon his face underneath the rocks."

She turned away from Aunrion, he knew this was his cue to shut up and just listen to her.

"There was something about him, a feeling that made me feel not at ease, but not uneasy at his presence."

She now turned back to him "There was an aura about him, that made him like shadow but also not like shadow, it was as if there was more to him than just who he was?"

To this Aunrion could only answer "I am not Teclis, though I do not doubt _he_ would be the one who could make more sense of this, shall I ask him to see you?"

At these words she shook her head and said "No I will ask him, when I am more confident that was a vision and not some mere fragment of my imagination."

She knew what she just said was likely a contradiction to her very being, but she knew she could say it all the same.

The Wind's of Magic suddenly blew harshen now and she felt a presence that should not be within Ulthan, no she could feel that he was near Lothern.

But now within Ulthan as well, this was no possible she turned with a horrified look upon her face and said "Malekith, he is in Ulthan and is between us and Tor Yvresse!"

Aunrion knew in an instant what that meant, it could mean that he was in the way of _Yukimura_ and them.

"No I am sure he would not follow him, he values honour above all else."

To this the Everqueen gave a gentle smile to him and said "That is true, but we must remember, Malekith has his own code and it may be that your _friend_ may see value in that."

Aunrion gave a shudder and then asked "Then what do we do, how did Malekith get into Ulthan?"

She shook her head, she had no answer "To that I have no answer, but for now we must trust in _your_ friend, we have to go, Ellyrion, they will not be able to stand against Hag Queen for long."

To this Aunrion gave her a bow, and said "As you will your grace, I will prepare those I have for combat now."

She shook her head again "_I_ will be leaving, I place the task of finding your _friend_ with you, I know that if it really is Malekith, you will die, but I ask you try for _Ulthan_."

To this Aunrion gave another bow and said "When you the Everqueen ask, how can I not, I only ask that if we do die, that you recall my name and that of my household fondly."

She smiled at him kindly, he was a good elf, not to ask for anything but to remembered above all else.

It would be a loss for Ulthan and for the world if he were to die.

Before he departed she said "I will always recall your names Aunrion and Kyreille with fondness."

Aunrion left her ready to depart for the search for Yukimura Sanada.

She had a feeling that the outcome was beyond her and that it would be not one that any could expect.

She shook her head, it was strange that these things were beyond her, they should not be.

Was it that the world changed so much and she had not paid attention, she did not know for sure, nor could she.

She the Everqueen was unable to explain what it was that she was feeling, it was not fear, but something else, something she did not know.

* * *

_Between Saphery and Averlorn_

A figured encompassed bys shadow began to slowly move, his eyes opened and looked around, he was indeed alive.

His legs as well as body had not been crushed, nor had he been turned to dust or any other type of death.

Placing a mailed hand to his his masked face he felt something that he should not have, skin, skin was upon his face.

The Fires of Asuryan that burned within him, he could recall what had happened at the end of all things.

He knew that it was due to that bastard Manfred Von Carstein that this happened, that the incarnates failed.

His hand began to close around his mask in such rage that he had to stop himself from harming the skin upon his face.

Slowly he took off the mask that he wore, in the reflection of the metal he could see that his face was whole once more.

Though by which means he did not know, right now he knew three things, one he was not at Middleheim, it was too different, no he was at Ulthan.

Two he recalled hurling the Everqueen to Tyrion right before he was swallowed by the void.

Three, as the void had swallowed him he had seen that it was a man, who had come to save him.

He knew that man by one name and one a lone _Sigmar_.

Placing the mask back upon his face he no looked up at the sky and saw that the stars were indeed there, this was Ulthan.

"What is this, have I Malekith, been given a second chance to avoid disaster?"

An image of a man, who he had never seen came to view, a man who the wings of the phoenix were at his back.

Malekith, the Eternity King, king of all Elves free of Chaos knew the meaning of this, that man he just saw for a briefest of moments was the key to changing the course of the future.

He now looked up at the stars and recalled the words of the Everqueen to him "_What would you sacrifice for victory_."

He now looked down at his side, his blade was their and his armour was still in the form that Teclis had given him.

"I will not make the same mistake again, Ulthan will be saved."

He recalled the sinking of his beloved home beneath the sea.

He had fought for so long to claim his birthright, and he had lost it all due to the schemes of Gods.

Now looking up at the sun as it was lowering in the sky he recalled the Elf lady, the one who claimed to be daughter of Isha and Kurnos, the lady of visions of the moon.

He knew that she had used them in an attempt to stop Chaos for a little longer, she had lied to them all.

There was no safe haven from Chaos that would last, her manipulation of Teclis lead to the damnation of the world.

He looked up at the sky and then said "We are not your puppets for you to use then cast aside for others."

If he said he was sick with all the schemes that others had done, it would false.

He was not sick of it, no he was offended by it, he too was a great schemer but the plans that had been put in place, made Malekith look like a child.

He did not like that one bit, he was pawn to no one.

He had no mount to on foot he began to make his way forward on the path before him.

There were two things though that were constantly on his mind, the first was the man he had seen. Dressed in armour of red and gold with white linen.

Who was he that Asuryan would notice him, it was clear to the Eternity King that he was not a man from the Empire, _or perhaps this world_.

The Second thing that was on his mind was why he had flesh and skin that was not burnt.

It was not that he minded, but it was still puzzling all the same.

He recalled how he had saved the Everqueen from an early doom, but the world was doomed all the same.

"_Is this a sick jest by the gods of chaos or is this a twist of fate, am I here now as I should be_?"

"_This is Teclis's fault, much like everything else_."

Malekith shook his head he had learned how the Goddess, who was guiding Teclis to save them, was actually not saving them at all.

"_It is a sad sight to behold when you look upon that same goddess, yet know her true nature_."

It was not night so he could not see the moon in the sky, it was a pity really.

He wanted to curse at it for it schemes that made even his look little more than child's play.

He shook his head again and looked at himself then to his surroundings, he was still the incarnate of shadow.

"_It would seem that I have to fix the course of time in order to prevent that disaster, from occurring again_."

A scowled as much as he could, if he was in Ulthan then his presence would have been noticed and the foolish asur would be making their way to kill him.

"_Fools as they are, perhaps I should be merciful, they do not know that I am the true Phoenix King, or rather Eternity King_."

He knew that would be far too kind, for him.

But he could hold off on killing them, for he did require at least some alive so that they could face off against the Everchosen.

He mused to himself "_What a shock it would give mother to see me alive at well and in more than one place as well as much more powerful_."

He gritted his teeth at the memory of his mother, she had been the reason he had been denied the throne oh so many years ago.

"_The taint of the Dark Prince was what they truly feared_."

He scowled again and thought to himself "_I will have to deal with her before she causes too much damage, after all she did allow the hordes of Chaos to attack_."

He was the _Eternity King Malekith,_ not the Witch King, he had learned from his mistakes.

"_I must not choose wrong this time_."

He now strode forth in the direction he could distinguish as that of Averlorn.

He knew that the Everqueen would rather not see him, but in this case she was the only one who had the power to see what he had seen.

He gave yet another scowl as he removed the mask from his face, allow his true unburned features to show.

"_I feel as if Teclis, though no longer in existence as he is, he is laughing at me_."

His only counter to that would be to tell him how _his_ beloved Goddess had used him and make him risk the world on a lie.

As he made his way to Averlorn he had to wonder "_What became of Sigmar_?"

* * *

_Tor Yvresse_

Night was falling upon the city and Yukimura knew it was a good as time as any to set out.

Now he wore his normal armour but he had a cloak and hood of _Tor Yvresse's_ rangers upon him.

He had not met those who were to go with him.

He and the rangers were on horseback now and were now leaving for Ellyrion.

Eltharion had recommended trying not to fight alongside his kin unless it were impossible not to.

Yukimura was able to understand what it was the Eltharion was warning him about.

Not all people were accepted in Ulthan, though it may be true that some would, there was the possiblity that others would not?

"_Why is it that people pull apart rather than together_?"

It was a question that always played on his mind, but it was not his concern, he was a warrior.

With the group of rangers loyal to Eltharion, Yukimura set forth with speed from Tor Yvresse.

They would have to ride hard if they wished to arrive at Ellyrion in time to aid those or perhaps prevent what may occur there.

Thanfully to the rangers, they would not have to travel by the main roads in case they run into any _Elves_.

It was not that Yukimura did not wish to meet them, it was more like, he was a stranger in their lands, a stranger in a land besieged."

Yukimura also had no desire to meet with those he had met at the tower.

They like many he knew all thought that they knew better than others, Yukimura left those people to ruin their own lives, he wished to have no part in it.

"_I must do what I can as a warrior, anything else is not mine to worry about_."

As he rode now off the road with the rangers he saw a light in the distance had a felt a sick twist in his stomach.

They were not far out from Tor Yvresse, but in the night many things could be hidden from view.

In a split second, Yukimura felt the need to jump off his horse and as he did, he saw a bolt or purple light hit his horse and reduce it to nothing but a bloody mess.

The rangers behind him all recoiled from this and were about to draw there bows when bolts of light were sent flying at them.

No it was not light, Yukimura had seen storms and knew that this was _lighting_.

Closing his eyes and leaping forth with his spear Yukimura jumped in between the attack and the rangers.

His spear radiated with fire and a wall of fire burst forth and walted the attack from the enemy.

Yukimura now looked up to see who it was who was attacking them.

From the light of the fire that surrounded him, he saw the face of a woman or rather a she elf, a face he knew.

"So you were a foe _Elitchi_, I believe your name was" Yukimura said this as he raised his spear in her direction.

"Oh yes I am here and no I am not your enemy, but theres you see I follow the one whose birthright it is to rule this land, they are usurpers and thieves."

Yukimura was not swayed but what she said "I may not have cunning as you do but, I am no fool, what you say may be true but the twisted nature I see in your eyes tells me that your are in the wrong and that you are not supposed to be here."

Now Yukimura said "I offer you a chance to submit and I shall not harm you nor shall any till you are ready to be judged for what you have done, resist and I will take you down."

Elitchi in reply spat at the ground her beautiful visage spoiled by the look of pure hatred on her face "I was ordered to take you back alive, but I was never told that I should take you back in one piece!"

Just then Yukimura took a step forward, but it sound as if the doors of hell itself began to creak open.

Then the footsteps of that man began to roar like thunder so loud that all present who saw him were forced to take a step back.

Light began to glow around Yukimura showing the visage of a figure far taller and far greater than him.

The avatar that was around him, was wrapped in flame and had the features of an Asur.

One might mistake it for Khaine, but there was no blood dripping from this ones hands only fire and what seemed to be sorrow.

With each step now the ground began to burn for all to see, the glow of the avatar was only outdone by the fires that burned in the eyes of Yukimura.

At the sight of such awesome power, Elitchi fled, into the night as if trying to escape it, but where she went the glow and solemn foot falls of Yukimura followed.

She ran and ran until she could ran no more, she tired and turned to look back to see the spear raised at her "I offered you a chance, you chose this path now walk it!"

The burning spear came down upon her and she screamed out for a god to save her, but none heard her or cared for her.

As soon as the blade of the spear met with her flesh she became naught but ash and her body now ash scattered to the wind.

Yukimura now looked upon what he had done and the fire faded and he felt normal again.

He looked to see that the those who he had been with were no where to be seen.

"_Forward, that is the way, if I follow this road I will be at Ellyrion_."

And with that Yukimura continued forward on the road, he had a task to complete and limited time to do so.

* * *

**So how did you like that chapter, also what are your thoughts on Age of Sigmar, it looks a bit like 40k to me?**

**Please review and let me know what you think, until next time.**


End file.
